Evangelion: Awakening
by AP456
Summary: 6 Years after 3rd Impact, A world on the verge of War. Shinji leaves for the US, Asuka is hopeless, and what is Project ADAM? Can the words that weren't spoken 6 years ago still be said? ShinjixAsuka. LEMON warning. Read and Review! FINISHED FINALLY!


Neon Genesis Evangelion: "Awakening"

Written by: AP456

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of GAINAX or Eva Characters, nor do I own anything Eva!

**0000**

The story takes place after third impact in the EVA movie. Shinji was able to stop third impact halfway through. Only the one region of Japan was affected by the impact.

He managed to use his AT field to keep the damage to a minimum by creating a barrier and isolating the blast. This story picks up right after third impact.

**0000**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Scene One:**

A familiar alarm goes off. Time to wake up. As a groggy Shinji awakens from his sleep, he notices the stench from a cold sweat on his body. This is something that he had never experienced before, and thought to himself what anyone would.

"I need a shower."

Unfortunately, an enraged red head came into his room blabbing about them being late for school. What seemed like a dream, rather a nightmare, that Third impact actually happened was still surreal to Shinji as with many others.

"I'm not going to school today Asuka, I…don't feel well."

"Mein Gott! This is the second day in a row! I know for a fact that you are not sick."

"Well just leave me alone then, I'll get the work done later."

She said something in German, and left. As she slammed the door and met up with Hikari to walk to school, Shinji looked out the window into the world he saved. His world. His paradise.

"What a boring paradise."

**0000**

The world had virtually returned to normal. Everybody went on with their lives. The media had said that a nuclear meltdown in Eastern Asia had created a cloud of harmless radiation that the wind carried around the world. This "cloud" of radiation was said to give anyone in contact a sensation of leaving the body and that it was completely harmless. This was obviously not true as everyone had been convinced that they had died. The governments never admitted to anything.

As Yui had stated, anyone could return from the LCL, and return to live their lives. Shinji, having become God himself, returned the world back to its previous form. The western Sea of Japan resembled the dead sea of Antarctica. Red water. The local authorities restricted the area and were able to clean up the Sea rather quickly. Leaving only remote areas of the world containing what resembled a "Dead Sea."

As we continue our story, we see how Shinji's attitude towards the world, his world, has changed.

**0000**

Later that day, as he was the only one in the house, he went about a certain routine. It was a routine usual for any teenage boy with no one home. Before he realized it, hours had passed and he had done nothing.

"I'm back!" Said a very cheerful Asuka, as she made her way into the living room area of the apartment.

"What's up with you?"

All Shinji could do was look up at Asuka with gloomy eyes and respond with a very low "Nothing."

"Are you hungry? Why don't you make some use of yourself and make some food for me? Hmm?"

"I'm actually not very hungry. Like I said, I am not feeling we-"

"Yea Yea Yea I know. You're just sooo sick. Fine, I'll just wait until Misato comes back and we'll get take out." She said this thinking it would make Shinji get up and do something, but to no avail. All he did was sit there watching television like a drone. Flipping through the channels as if they would make his life go by quicker.

She sneered at the pathetic sight and left. Closing herself in her room until Misato came home.

"God damnit. What a bitch." Shinji had been feeling depressed lately. He had thought to himself often that Eva was his only reason to live, his only purpose. What did he have now? He wasn't very good at school, or doing much of anything. He had lost his will to live. Even if Eva were still around, he would still be doing stupid synchronization tests like Asuka.

**0000**

It seemed weird that even though there were no Angels, the Eva's were still around. All but Eva unit 01. After third impact, it had gone missing. Floating around in space or something is what he was told. The Lance of Longinus was also a mystery. Eva unit 02 was being regenerated and in cryostasis at NERV HQ. The current world situation was not promising either. War was imminent all over. It seemed that an arms race for Evangelions had begun in nearly all countries.

**0000**

**Scene Two:**

"Oh my God Shinji. Why don't you get off your ASS!" Screamed Asuka, yet again with her angry behavior.

"Don't shout at me woman! I told you I'm not going to school! I might as well not even go at all anymore."

"Did you just call me woman!?" She was pissed now. Shinji had heard a man say that to a girl on one of his movies and figured that it would shut Asuka up.

Shinji angrily went with the argument, and just told her to shut up and leave him alone. However he got a little carried away and included words like, "cunt, whore, and bitch." He wasn't scared of her, but as she left he saw how upset she was and realized how nasty he was to her.

As Asuka left the apartment, Shinji lay there thinking about all the things he said, fully aware of their meaning and what he had said was extremely hurtful.

A knock at the door…

"Shinji, what was that about?" Asked a slightly hung-over and overworked Misato. As her one eye was half open, with the other completely closed.

"I'd rather not talk about it Misato."

"You know, you're a lot different than we first met, and I think you are becoming a little rude. That may just because you're becoming a man though." She said as she yawned, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"However, I think that you should apologize to Asuka, because what you said was really mean and I don't think she appreciated it."

"Well she is so mean to me all the time and I have no clue why she does half the stuff she does." His head down, looking at his feet at the side of his bed.

"I think it's because she likes you, some girls are like that and that's most likely the way Asuka shows her affection. (A pause) But that's just me you know. Just think it over, and- oh shit I have to go, but seriously, think next time you open your mouth." She said with a smirk as she started for the door.

"OH! By the way, I asked Asuka to not leave her stuff around, she never puts anything away. So just make sure not to trip over this crap all over! See ya!"

"_You fucking cunt! Just leave me alone I said! God damnit who are you to judge me for being lazy?! At least I'm not a cock tease and a whore who tries to get an older man to fuck me all the time!"_

Ok, what he said was really out of line and Misato could not have heard the whole thing through her Beer-flooded ears. Still, he felt pretty bad now that he reflected upon it.

"_I think it's because she likes you." _He felt even shittier having heard that. But there's no way that would ever happen, so Shinji just discounted that remark. He did decide however that he needed to apologize.

**0000**

Later that night, Shinji pondered how he would approach Asuka about the morning's event. He heard the door open and his heart skipped a beat as he knew the pain that was coming. He walked nervously into the kitchen area where he saw Asuka placing her books on the table.

"Asuka I-"

"What do you want Dump Kopf?!"

All he could do was stammer over his words as he had never actually initiated in this kind of conversation with her before.

"I—I—I just wanted to say t—that I am sorry about today and that I think what I said was a little…"

"Harsh? You think!? You don't understand me at all! I can tell you what you can do with that half-assed apology, you can take it and shove it right up your ass!"

Before she knew it, she started pushing him at the end of every insult, and he kept backing up until he ended up in the hallway.

Her words were like daggers and were ten times more powerful than Shinji's remarks could ever have been with ten years worth of thought.

"And another thing what's with the moping around?! Be a fucking man already! You think no one loves you?? Well here's news for you…I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

She pushed him hard this time, causing him to slip on her lotion bottle that she had left in the side of the hallway.

"_So just make sure not to trip over this crap all over!"_

He landed hard on the new glass coffee table that Misato bought on a whim. Thinking it would look good for her birthday party, which wasn't for weeks to come.

"What…the…fuck…"

A sharp pain in his back and legs and arms came over him, followed by a discomforting ripping sound. Blood rushed out his mouth and nose like milk when he laughed at a bad joke. He peered painfully to his chest only to see that blood began to gorge out of his stomach, staining his orange collared shirt. He couldn't manage a scream as his throat felt the mucus drowned blood from his lungs and acidic taste from his stomach.

Just a gargled moan came out his choking mouth. One sharp piece of broken glass was long enough to have penetrated his lungs and stomach, and his arms and back legs were cut up like someone took a cheese grater to them.

All Asuka could do was watch at what she had done for a moment. Then rushed frantically over to his side trying to keep him from moving too much and to keep as much blood she could in him.

"OH MY GOD SHINJI! Are you okay!??" (What a dumb question) It was all she could manage to say or do while using one hand to hold on to the open wound on his stomach, and using the other, not noticing it had blood on it, to place it on the side of her head as her stress grew.

It was a good thing that Misato had decided to come home early. As she saw the scene she quickly called for medical service. Not thinking to waste time asking what had happened.

The NERV Medical team arrived quickly and without second thought went for Shinji and had him airlifted to the NERV HQ medical ward (as he would not be taken to any normal hospital). Misato had grabbed hold of Asuka to pull her off of Shinji's near dead corpse.

It was here when she realized a smashed box of German chocolate cordial cherries lying wedged between glass and the pools of Shinji's blood with a note saying "I'm sorry."

**0000**

Shinji was taken to NERV's medical ward, and there he stayed for weeks. He had lost so much blood that it kept him on the verge of comatose for several days and was in critical condition. He was given a new left lung, and his stomach (thanks to modern technology) was regenerated. Shinji lived off of tubes feeding him air and such for a total of 15 days. He awoke to find no one at his side. Just a light, a cold stale air, the smell of plastic tubes in his nose and the beeping of monitors.

"This sucks."

**0000**

"We have found Evangelion Unit 01."

"And its whereabouts?"

"It was recovered off the coast of Cuba by the Americans."

Gendo was able to resume his duties as Commander as no one knew of his fraudulent activities except for Major Katsuragi and the Vice Commander. And he was all but thrilled to hear this information.

"How are we to go about the transaction of the Eva?"

"They are open to negotiations, but the Commander would like to have a conference as he has some, suggestions. Quite frankly I find it amazing that they are still alive let alone bargaining with us."

"We shall see what they have to offer."

**0000**

**Scene Three:**

Somehow, during Third impact, when the superb being, Rei, had unleashed her AT Field unto the world, the Sea of Dirac was opened. When this happened, the lost branch that had "disappeared" in the US had rematerialized in this dimension. Although the S2 engine sample was gone, the EVA unit 04 remained.

**0000**

"Let's hear what you have to say. Make it brief, we don't want to waste our time."

"Keep your place Ikari, you are in no position to be hasty with us."

"Well…?"

"We propose a truce between our nations-"

"Work with a nation of pigs and diplomats? I don't think so."

"Watch your words, as we have aided your nation in the past, and as representatives of the nations don't you think we should be more civil?"

"Agreed." "You should listen to their offer wisely Ikari." As Fuyutsuki whispered into Gendo's ear.

"Like we were saying, we propose keeping EVA 01 here to perform our own experiments temporarily, and in return you get our nations unwavering financial support and allegiance. When the experiments are complete, we will return the Evangelion to you in the present condition."

"And?" Said a curious Vice Commander.

"We also get your son, the only pilot of EVA one. As our reports indicate that this Eva will not operate without its proper pilot."

Gendo grins under his folded hands.

"Gendo, you aren't seriously going through with this are you?!" Hissed Fuyutsuki.

"Of course I am, they have no idea what they have, and we can turn this to our advantage." Said Gendo lightly.

"So you agree?"

"Yes."

"We also hear your son is fresh out of the hospital, you can rest assured he will be safe with us."

"I trust you will Gentleman. Good day."

As the two leave the boardroom and head back on the plane, Gendo contemplates matters.

"Those American swine have no idea what they truly have, when the moment arrives, Yui will return to me. They have a god in their grasp yet they lack the means to harness it. Pathetic."

**0000**

"Shinji? Shinji are you awake?"

As he tries to steady his eyes from falling again, he looks around and finds the source of the voice.

"Misato?"

She looked at him with a poignant stare. "Shinji, they are sending you away. Now I know you have a lot of questions as to what happened, so I'll keep it brief. But for some reason, you are being sent to the U.S."

"Why?" Shinji tried not too hard to think as the morphine flowing through his body dulled his senses and distorted his thoughts.

"They found Eva one. I think this will be the last time we are together for a while, Shinji. Just make sure you take care of yourself from now on." With that, he could only hear her walking across the room as his eyes closed again.

"She's wearing heels today." He thought before he slipped into yet another deep sleep.

**0000**

"I still can't believe you are sending your son to the States. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I don't think you should be asking _me_ that question, Fuyutsuki. Have the necessary arrangements been made?"

"Yes and the jet is on standby. Shinji will be transferred to the NERV facility in Massachusetts as of 1400 today."

"Excellent."

**0000**

Deep in chambers of SEELE, the board discusses the current situation they face.

"Now that nearly every major power is in an arms race, we have room to expand our budget."

"With the recovery of Unit 01, the missing Lance, and the existence of NERV, the list of potential adversaries we may face in the following years is in the dwindling few."

"We have struck an agreement with Russia, China, and Germany. It seems we can easily identify their primary interests."

"It is a common interest for man to attain substantial power and wealth."

"If we can provide these than any nation's loyalty can be bought."

"We shall attain human instrumentality through the complete and utter destruction of NERV."

"After that meddlesome Ikari is taken out of the picture our dreams will finally be realized."

"Yes. Both of them."

**0000**

"So what happened to Shinji?" Kensuke looked befuddled by Touji's sudden concern.

"I heard that he was being transferred to a different school. A really good school in the States." (For some reason Kensuke's information is always incredibly accurate, and no one has any idea how he gets all of it.)

"Well how about we ask the wife? Where is she…?" Touji skimmed the room for the only red head he knew.

"Asuka hasn't been in school either. Do you think something happened? Even so, I wouldn't be too worried about it because Shinji can take care of himself."

"Well I guess that's true. To be honest with you Kensuke, you don't sound too worried about him."

All Kensuke did was sink further into his computer screen and not respond to Touji fearing a possible interrogation.

"_That Shinji…" _Thought a slightly ticked off Kensuke.

**0000**

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**0000**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Scene One:**

Six years have gone by since the Third Impact had taken place.

Ikari Shinji, age 21, eyes, brown, hair, brown, height, 72 inches, weight, 175 lbs, service no., 11133417, Rank, O-3 Captain. Shinji was now an officer within the American Branch of NERV. After he had arrived in Massachusetts he was immediately given his rooming accommodations and granted an access card. He had become very stolid and had an authoritative presence about him. He had changed drastically.

Over the last 6 years, there were many nations seceding from the United Nations as an arms race of Evangelions began. The world's leaders as of this point were: Russia, Germany, China, Spain, England, Italy and Greece. This power cluster of nations were obviously supporters of SEELE and under their direct control. During this time period SEELE had been secretly funding a buildup of forces to compete with the rapid technological advantage the Japanese and the Americans had, despite their fewer Evangelion units.

**0000**

The same alarm goes off. Today was the same as every other day. Shinji awoke and went about the same routine he did every day for the last six years. You would think that he would hate the same boring routine, however being in a different country away from everyone he knew he was actually enjoying himself. After dressing, he headed for the base where he was to receive his orders for the day.

Upon reporting to the gates, he noticed his colleague Jessica Carper.

"Good morning Lieutenant Carper. How are you this morning?" Shinji said somewhat cheerfully.

"I'm doing great sir! How are you?" She said all too happily.

All he did in response was a subtle "Fine." It was obvious to everyone but Shinji her apparent interest in him. She often wondered why he never looked at her as many guys made passes on her often. She had an athletic body with blonde hair, and was very pretty.

First Lieutenant Carper. She was the same age as Shinji, and knew him since he first started at the US as she was just a recruit as well. They had gone through a great deal together; training and combat simulations. It seemed that Shinji spent more time training his body and mind then in an Eva these days.

Although, today was a very special day.

**0000**

"Asuka! Get out of the bathroom now! Why are you always in there forever!" Hikari angrily yelled while banging her hand on the door to the bathroom.

"I said I'll be out in a minute!" She said as she just finished a fresh line of cocaine off of the portable mirror she ever so gently placed on the lid of the toilet.

Hikari stopped her tantrum outside the door, and all was quiet. Asuka looked around for a moment, giggled, then stopped as she began to think about things.

What was happening to her? Why had she started doing these things? Shinji. That's right. Her life started on a downward spiral after that incident. The guilt led her to do pretty much everything but lose her virginity.

"I might as well just give it up soon anyway." She said as she could feel the remaining coke I her nose agitate her sinus. She sniffled to relieve some of the discomfort. Then started crying. Her face plopped on the toilet, her arms and red hair semi-pillowing her seemingly heavy head.

**0000**

"So today is going to be a good day."

"Yes, today marks a new beginning for us. All the repairs and modifications have been made to the EVA."

"What about the ADAM Program? I take it that it was successfully installed?"

"Yes, and it has been implemented into the entry plug in replacement of the backup dummy plug system."

"It seems it has had time to manifest in the core and seems to be functioning quite well."

"The question now is whether it will work upon activation with a real pilot."

"Well that is what makes today…special. Gentleman, I hope you will all be there for the demonstration this afternoon."

"What about the activation test for Evangelion four?"

"The pilot is the one who arrived with the program, it will be held soon afterwards. The preparations have already been made and the pilot is currently undergoing harmonics testing."

A series of nods went around the boardroom as a pleased Chairman gazed out his window.

**0000**

Back in Terminal Dogma of the NERV in Tokyo 3, Misato was planning the day's event as today was to be the activation test of the all new Eva unit 02B. The only thing that separated this Eva from the last are the new enhanced combat abilities and weapons implemented into the Eva armor.

"So!? Where is Asuka?!" Misato was pissed.

"All the investors are here and want to see results and how can we get the Eva to activate without the fucking PILOT!!??"

"She didn't answer the door Major. I couldn't get her out." Replied a depressed Hikari.

As these words were uttered, the fiery red head stepped out of the elevator into the cage. Misato suddenly felt her heart beat slowly return to normal upon receiving news that Asuka had arrived. She looked up to see if either Commander saw her frustration and stress. No luck. Those two always had their poker faces on. Especially in front of all the people that gave them money to see this project happen.

Asuka gazed into a face she never thought she would have to look at again. She was almost lost in the colors of her Eva. Still feeling a slight high from previously, she approached with her head high.

"Hello, Mother."

**0000**

"I am to pilot an Evangelion again?"

"This is correct Captain Ikari. We feel that the time has come for you to show us what you can do in an Eva."

"I see. So you would like a performance test then?"

"Not that, more so a small demonstration. This event will also be an extraordinary opportunity for our research staff to collect data on the operating system parameters."

"This is to be done today?"

"Do you not feel up to the task?"

"No Sir, I will do my best."

"Good. You are dismissed." _"You had better do more than your best Ikari, we are going to need all we can get." _

Shinji left the room and only a bitter taste in his mouth remained.

"Why do I have to pilot that monster again? Why do wars have to involve Eva's?"

He was cut out of his last thought as he could feel a familiar presence behind him.

"So? How did it go?"

"It went well, I'll be getting in the Eva for real for the first time in a while."

"Oh Wow! That sounds so cool! I wish I could do something like that."

"It is really not as cool as it sounds." Replied Shinji as he turned away from her and headed for the door.

"Well what are you doing before the test?"

"There is a lot of work that needs to be done, I have to check with my maintenance crew then go over the checklist and make sure everything is kosher."

He stopped for a moment and looked at Jessica. Her eyes drifted down towards the floor.

"I was just going to ask if you would like to join me for lunch I mean, since the test isn't until later but you have a lot or work so it's ok."

Shinji felt bad that he had not given one of his closest friend's attention recently, and had heard that girls could get this way. He replied with,

"Well, I'm sure I can spare a little time for lunch with a friend." Figuring it would cheer her up.

"Ok!"

The two went on their way to the local bar on base and Shinji actually had a great time with Jessica. The test was towards the evening and they still had plenty of time to do whatever. At one point they were discussing the night's event.

"Hopefully I don't get blown up by the activation test and we all die!" Said Shinji smiling, feeling somewhat awkward after the comment.

Jessica laughed, but then placed her hand on Shinji's hand. Almost instantly he turned bright red. Even though he became a hard ass, he was still not that good with girls. After a few seconds it hit him like a ton of bricks that this girl was very much so attracted to him. Then after a few seconds more it became a little awkward and she removed her hand slowly, feeling slightly embarrassed by her gesture.

"_Geez I must have been so wrapped up in other things that I didn't care to notice her at all!"_

The two walked back outside, Shinji looked at his watch and he noticed that he only had about 2 hours until the activation test and demonstration. As he put his watch down he felt something, or someone, pressing up against his right arm. He stopped for a moment to see that Jessica had wrapped herself around his arm and then their eyes met for a moment. She looked at him then away then back at him a few times, then decided to say something.

"Shinji, there's something I should really tell you."

All he could do was just stand there and listen to what she was about to say. Her grip tightened on his bicep and she angled herself so that her face was right near his. Now her breasts were pressed up against his chest.

"Shinji, I, I think that I am in love with you. I can't explain it, and I don't know why or how it happened but all I can say is that I am glad it happened. I could understand if you don't feel the same but I felt that I had to get it off of my chest." The moment she finished she felt like she had taken a large weight off her shoulders.

"Jessica, I just don't know. I don't know anything about love." When Shinji said that word, the word love, someone else came to mind.

"Then, kiss me."

"What?" This request from Jessica shocked him because he was never given one like this.

"Just, kiss me Shinji. If you can't tell what love is I can show you."

He began to stammer and search for the right thing to say or do. Her lips neared his, and there was nothing he could do to counter her advance on him. Before he knew it, her soft lips were all over his, and her tongue slowly made its way into his mouth. This could be considered his first real kiss, and then he felt this awesome sensation vanish. He opened his eyes to see a pair of big green ones staring right back at him. The only words he could utter were ones he would come to consider one of the most retarded things he ever could have said.

"I uhh, have to go now."

"Ok. Good luck on your test." The look in her eyes could only be described as when a child was just told their dog died.

Shinji thought much about Jessica on his walk back to the cage. Maybe he was in fact in love with her, but was just scared of hurting her. Either that or he was in love with someone else? He had no idea.

He made his way over to the loading bay where the Evangelion stood proudly on the base ground. He looked up and felt drawn to this power that was an Eva.

"Hello, Mother."

**0000**

**Scene Two:**

"Ikari, the Americans are having their activation test soon, and would like to send you the video feed of the experiment."

"Put it on screen."

A large display screen appeared in Gendo's office. The left side of the screen showed Evangelion one on ground level under the night sky. The right side of the screen showed Evangelion two Beta just being raised into the Geofront area where the sun beamed down on the red gloss armor of the Eva.

"It seems rather uncanny that the activation tests are being held at the exact same time, but in two corners of the world." Fuyutsuki noted with his typical raised eyebrow.

"Not at all."

"Are you planning on activating the ADAM Program now?"

"Of course not, the time will come for that later." Grinned Gendo.

**0000**

"I hate being here." Muttered Asuka in the confines of the entry plug.

"Asuka, remember what we were going over before, don't be nervous." Ritsuko noted calmly.

"Besides, you've done this a hundred times already!" Misato said over the com cheerfully.

"I know that!" Asuka said angrily as she turned off the com system. She let her fingers groove into the controls and let out a deep breath.

"Here we go Asuka, you can do this." She thought to herself before she heard the countdown.

**0000**

"Captain Ikari, what is your status?"

"Nominal. Prepared for launch." Shinji calmly replied to the technician on duty over the com as he did his last minute check.

"Shinji, you've done this before. Just put the target in the center, and pull the switch." He thought with a smile remembering his most basic of training with Ritsuko.

"Roger that. Prepare for activation. Commence the countdown."

**0000**

All harmonics checks are reading normal.

Synchronization ratio increasing.

1.4 and rising.

Approaching borderline.

LCL desired concentration level reached.

Pressure increasing.

0.8 and rising.

Brain waves normal.

Borderline crossed.

**0000**

Asuka felt overwhelmed with relief to hear her results, and hear the test was over.

"Great job Asuka! Told you, piece of cake!" Misato's stress relieved as well. She sighed as the com interface with the entry plug ceased.

Just then a large image of Eva one appeared on the screens all over terminal Dogma, and even showed up on the com in Asuka's entry plug.

"W-What is this? Misato is that Eva one? Is that…Shinji?" Asuka couldn't believe her eyes.

"Commander I was not informed that the activation test would be this soon." Misato said as she turned to face Gendo's non-yielding glare.

"Just watch and see, Major. All is going according to plan."

Everyone's eyes were on their computer screens and watching the test taking place in America.

**0000**

AT field up. Commence operation, Captain Ikari.

With that, the eyes of Eva 01 lit up and it's arms lunged forward as it was now 100 operational again.

"Evangelion unit one, Launch!"

With that it took off like a shot, and it moved so fast the cameras could not even keep up with it's speed. The Eva reached a checkpoint, manning two positron cannons modified for heavy artillery rounds. Shinji dug his heels in the ground and fired three sets of dual blasts. The rounds took off and hit floating target balloons miles away dead center.

The Eva leaped to its next few checkpoints all demonstrating speed, agility, combat ability, weapon control, and utilization of hand to hand combat weaponry.

"Time!"

"2 minutes, 39 seconds. Excellent work, Captain Ikari."

With that demonstration, it left all people observing with open mouths. The investors were pleased as well.

**0000**

"I didn't even know that Eva one was still in existence! And how the heck is Shinji, what... what is going on?!"

"Asuka I can understand your confusion, I myself don't know much right now. All I can tell you is that Shinji has been working at the United States branch of NERV, and that they have Eva one, and now it is operational."

"Mein Gott, this is unbelievable…"

"That's not all, I just received word that Shinji is coming here along with Eva one."

All Asuka could do was just sit down on the cold metal chair in the office. Her plug suit still on, and her long red hair wet with the LCL fluid. All she could think of was what she would say to Shinji, or if she could be able to say anything to him.

**0000**

"Great job in the test today Captain. We obtained lots of important data for our research. Here is a copy of your new orders."

"My…new orders?"

"Yes and your transfer notification sir."

"Transfer?"

Shinji went straight to his commanding officer's office and barged in through the door, nearly knocking it open.

"What is this? I thought I would never have to go back there?"

"That was part of the agreement we had with Commander Ikari. It has already been set into action."

"When am I to leave?" Now Shinji knew that he could not argue, he would only find out why all this was being put into action.

"You and your escort are to report to terminal C for departure at 0200."

"My escort sir?"

"Yes, a…Lieutenant Carper? I presume you know her?"

"Yes sir. Has she been notified?

"Well she is the one who put in for the transfer, and was recommended by the department heads as best suited for the position. It's a long flight, try and get some sleep Captain."

"Yes, sir." He rendered a salute, and left the office. Trying to restrain from having an outburst, and he thought since his best friend was going to be accompanying him, that the transfer wouldn't be so bad. Despite the recent event that took place earlier between the two of them, he was determined to make it right. With that he packed what little belongings he had, and headed for the airport terminal.

**0000**

**Scene Three:**

Shinji saw no one on the jet, and sat down near the window. Here he saw the Eva being loaded into the lower compartment with all it's equipment. The last two days for him almost felt like a dream and he started to become lost in his thoughts.

"Captain?"

He was almost completely thrown off guard by Jessica sneaking up on him that he nearly jumped.

"Yes?"

She took her seat next to him and only replied with a faint smile.

"About earlier…I came on too strong, and I won't ever bring it up again until you are ready to talk about it, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." He replied with a gentle voice while leaning his head back and then turning his head out the window.

Shinji felt the plane begin to move after a few more minutes. He looked over to his side to find his counterpart quickly asleep in her chair. For Shinji however, he was not able to get any sleep as he would have much to do when he got to Tokyo 3.

**0000**

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**0000**

**CHAPTER THREE **

**Scene One: **

Deep within SEELE…

"It seems that the Americans were successful in their recovery and activation of Evangelion unit one."

"It appears that way. As we speak it is about to fall into Ikari's hands once again."

"We need not worry about that, the main focus should be Eva unit four. Since it's reappearance in the US, we have to play our cards just right on that one."

"The pilot has already been selected, and has completed the necessary training within the NERV facilities."

"The pilot is (_undisclosed name_), and he without hesitation will act upon our request."

"It seems that he has a deep loathing for NERV, especially the young Ikari."

"He will be a great prospect for our forces."

"The Eva mass production units have been coming in by the hundreds from several countries, and it seems we will have a grand army unlike Gendo will even comprehend."

"Indeed. Now all there is to do is wait."

**0000**

Shinji stepped off the plane into the midnight sky of Tokyo 3. He could see that the Eva was being retrieved from the jet, and that he had a car waiting for him and his counterpart. He was surprised to see Maya Ibuki step out of the car and wave.

"My goodness Shinji, you have certainly changed!" Said Maya as she approached him with open arms.

"Same with you Miss Ibuki. How have you been?" He said as he returned the hug.

"I have been doing fine, but I must say that was quite a show you put on this morning! I think you left everyone with their mouths open!" She said happily.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot to introduce my colleague. Miss Ibuki, this is First Lieutenant Carper."

"Pleased to meet you."

Now that everyone had been introduced and reacquainted, the trio finally stepped into the car. Their first stop was NERV HQ.

**0000**

"He's coming here? Now?!" Asuka said frantically as she paced back and forth in the wardroom.

"Asuka, really I'm sure it will be fine." Said Hikari trying to comfort her red headed friend in distress.

"No, you don't understand Hikari. What can I possibly say to him? Sorry for causing you so much shit?! I don't think I can just say that."

"What about just starting with an apology? I am sure you'll know what to say when the time comes."

Asuka just sneered at the comment. "I suppose."

**0000**

"How does it feel to be back in Tokyo 3 Shinji? Captain Ikari." She said somewhat sarcastically as she was still not used to his military status.

"It still feels new to me, this place is just so big that it always makes me feel I'm someplace I haven't been before."

"I know the feeling." She leaned in to a near whisper, "So, is that your, girlfriend?"

He blushed at the thought. "No, we're just friends." Maya seemed a little happy at that knowing that Shinji was not dating.

"Well Misato and Asuka have been a wreck without you here." She said with a slight smile.

_He really is handsome …_Maya thought to herself.

"Yea I bet." Just the thought of Asuka missing him almost made him laugh.

The car elevator train finally took them to right near Terminal Dogma. Shinji peered over his shoulder to notice Jessica did not say much because she was so caught up in the scenery.

"Everything is soo big!" Her eyes drifted from side to side in utter excitement. She was almost like a little kid. It actually made Shinji smile slightly, even though no one noticed.

**0000**

"Ikari, your son is finally here. Where do you think you are going?" At just hearing this news, he got up from his chair and started to leave.

"I am leaving, take care of things here." It was almost like when Shinji first came to Tokyo 3.

Fuyutsuki thought how crude his father's attitude still remained after all this time. But he knew that they would eventually meet soon, and was not worried.

**0000**

Shinji walked into the wardroom and was warmly welcomed by the staff and people closest to him. Misato looked so happy to see him that she began to cry as she just about leapt for him embracing him in a big hug. There was all but three people here: Asuka, Kensuke, and his father. Even Touji and Hikari were here to greet him.

"Let me all introduce you to First Lieutenant Jessica Carper, she's my colleague and friend from the States." Shinji formally stated.

Upon uttering these words, Misato got right in Jessica's face, and almost looked like she started inspecting her. Although this was a different kind of inspection, then out of no where in the dead silence, Misato took both her index fingers and poked Jessica's breasts. This gesture set the blonde completely red and surprised. Misato began to laugh hysterically.

Everyone looked confused at Misato's potentially sexual advance on the blonde girl. Then realized she had had a few drinks in her as they had just had a celebration party for the successful activation test of Eva two. Misato turned to Shinji and looked at him.

"Goodness Shinji, oops (Hiccup) I mean Mister Captain Shinji Ikari! It looks like you got yourself a pretty one here." Then whispered in his ear, "and she's got a set on her too!"

Maya blushed heavily at Misato's action, and Shinji told Jessica not to worry and that it was just Misato being herself. Everyone sat around and drank for a while and got reacquainted.

"So Shinji where are you gonna stay?" Asked a curious Touji who wrapped his arm around Hikari while asking the question. Hikari put his arm off her shoulder, while reminding him with a phrase, "PDA."

(Public Display of Affection)

"I will be staying in the apartment complex nearby as I am on call. It also seems that there was not enough room there, so the Lieutenant and I will be staying together temporarily." Shinji tried to say this without sweating too much. This statement made Touji as well as others raise their eyebrows.

"Ok then, so tell us all the great stuff you've been doing in the States!" Exclaimed Misato.

"Sure." As he was about to start speaking he noticed a few things. That Jessica was awfully quiet, however content, but more so that Kensuke was not here. He could understand Asuka and even his father's absence, but not Aida. "Where do I start...?"

**0000**

**Scene Two: **

Asuka stood there in the shower of the locker room, not being dirty, but finding any excuse to keep her distance from Shinji for now. She needed to think about what she could say to him, even though she had had 6 years to think about it.

"This is retarded, how come this has to happen now?" She was feeling sentimental towards to whole situation. She got out of the shower, and felt the cold air quickly grab her chest as she left the steamy water.

"I might as well just go home and just get some sleep. I'll most likely see that Dump Kopf tomorrow anyway." She angrily stated as she draped the white towel over wet body. She took another white towel and placed it on her head and as she began to dry her red hair she caught herself thinking about Shinji again. She thought how he might have changed over the years, and how he may have...

"Damnit, just forget about it Asuka, he's probably the same stupid Baka Shinji you always knew." She hastily interrupted her lat thought.

With that, she dressed herself, headed out of the locker room, and went for the elevator.

**0000**

"Shinji, you have a lot of nice friends. But that Major is a weird one, you really lived with her?"

"Yes, it's hard to believe she's actually like that all the time though huh?" It was getting late in the evening, and the two were heading for the main exit. Shinji clicked the button for the elevator, and the two wait there in utter silence until it was broken by the dinging sound of the elevator, signaling its arrival.

The doors opened up and the first thing Shinji saw was long red hair. A familiar red head stood in front of him for the first time in 6 years. The blonde stepped in the elevator not knowing what was going on, until she stepped inside and Shinji was no longer next to her. He did not move, until he started to notice out of the corner of his eye that the doors were starting to close again, which he just hit with his outer fist to keep from closing.

"Asuka?" The look on his face was not showing much emotion.

"Shinji?" That is all she could manage, she could not even recognize him. His presence had completely changed, and he stood about a half foot taller than her as well. His build was strapping and on top of that his uniform made him look even more different. What seemed like an eternity of silence, was only a few seconds, and then Shinji spoke. He seemed like he was hoping to get something out of Asuka, but she just stood there with her mouth open slightly.

"Jessica." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Yes?"

"We're taking the next one."

"Umm, ok." She seemed a little confused, but was even more so thrown off by the fact he called her by her first name in front of someone else. He also knew this red headed woman in the elevator, but did not introduce this girl to her.

She stepped off the elevator, while Shinji kept his eyes on Asuka, with almost a saddened expression. The dark blue-eyed gaze was cut off by the elevator doors coming together.

"FUCK?! Why didn't I say something?! SHIT!" She said angrily as she punched the door. "I didn't say anything at all. I just stood there." She thought to herself, which made her slowly start to cry.

"God damnit, why is he the only person who can make me cry?" She said as she tried to keep herself from crying even more.

**0000**

The next elevator came.

The two stood there in complete silence. "Shinji, is everything ok? Who was that woman?" She asked.

"It was no one. No one important anyway. Not anymore." She didn't bother to ask any more questions as he was very upset. Jessica just pressed her clipboard closer to her chest, as she yearned to touch him, but couldn't.

**0000**

Asuka lay on her couch with her eyes completely open and in deep thought. Hikari entered the apartment at a rather late hour.

"Where were you Asuka?"

"Where were you and Touji?" Just the thought of Asuka's question brought back shivering in her spine. She had just felt him inside of her, and could still feel his touch all over her body, and places where his fingers lay. She was also just recovering from a recent orgasm she experienced in the car on the way back to the apartment.

"That's none of your business Asuka, but you're avoiding the question. Shinji came home today, and you were no where to be found. I think that's pretty rude."

"Well he had his American Blondie to keep him company."

"Did you see him then?"

A long pause. She replied with a sad "yes."

"What happened?"

"I can't believe him! He's such a jerk! He! He...I mean…I didn't say anything, I just stood there and did nothing as he left."

Asuka told her the entire story, and her best friend gave her some advice.

"You didn't say anything when you should have. Despite how you think he felt, you need to apologize. Granted what he did was a bit of a dick thing to do, but nevertheless."

"You're always right Hikari."

"Well why don't you tell him now? The sooner the better you know."

"How?"

"I have his address and you could stop by tomorrow if you want."

"I dont think he wants to see me right now...or ever for that matter."

"Asuka, just go."

**0000**

Shinji and Jessica arrived at their new apartment relatively quickly.

"All the stuff is already here. Good, now I don't have to really unpack or anything." Having said that, Shinji went straight to the room then realized there was only one room.

"_The people I asked about the room thought we must have been together!" _He thought and the left side of his mouth flinched in confusion as he blushed for a second or two.

"On second thought, I could just sleep on the couch, you can take the bedroom."

The look on her face could only be described as disappointed. She wanted him so badly that it nearly began to affect her words and thoughts. All she could respond with was an "okay."

Shinji lay on the couch with a blanket and thought about the events of the day. He didn't get much sleep on the plane and was very tired. Tomorrow was Sunday and he would be able to get some sleep, and wouldn't have to talk to Asuka, even though he was interested to hear what she would have to say. He fell asleep thinking about Asuka, and realized how great she looked even though he didn't think about it until now, and just how blue her eyes were...

**0000**

**Scene Three: **

Shinji awoke to the sound of a knock at the door, not an alarm this time. He wiped his eyes and headed for the door. On his way there he checked Jessica's room to make sure she was still sleeping, which she was. He opened the door while still wiping his eyes and saw Asuka at his front door.

"Asuka? What are you doi-" She started talking so he stopped mid sentence so he could listen.

"Shinji, I came by because I wanted to tell you last night that I was sorry about what happened six years ago, and for me just being…a bitch. Even though you are a jerk and a Baka, I just really wanted to …apologize."

"Well, thank you Asuka I appreciate the apology. But don't dwell on what happened so long ago, its okay." He said with the expression on his face starting to ease up, and even cracked a slight smile. _Wow, she really has changed…_

"But there's more, I-" She stopped suddenly, maybe due to the individual right behind Shinji at this instant.

"Shinji, who is it?" Asked a groggy Jessica, wrapped in only a sheet and half awake. Asuka automatically jumped to conclusions. All Shinji could do was try not too look embarrassed in front of her.

"Its not what it looks like." His poor excuse for a smile cracked even more.

"I see. Well I'll leave you to your business." She said as she flicked her red hair to the side. "Have fun." she said as she started walking down the hall.

He closed the door to turn to the scene that made even Asuka jealous. He immediately turned bright red. All Jessica was wearing was the white sheet from the bed. Leaving most of her cleavage exposed and hugging every curve of her body. He gulped. Hard.

"It was no one. You can go back to sleep if you want to."

"Hmm, ok." She yawned and went back to her room. He let out a sigh of relief.

**0000**

"With the arrival of Eva one in NERV, and the completion of Eva two's regeneration, I feel a preliminary strike is compulsory."

"What would that prove?"

"Sending in a small strike force would give us a gauge as to how the Evangelion's performance can be factored into our predictions and calculations."

"We could get Greece and Italy to deploy forces to that area."

"Just Greece, and no more than twenty units."

"Send twenty."

"Make the arrangements. Let us see the power of those Evangelions."

**0000**

"You do realize that what you're doing is blasphemy don't you?!" Said a frightened Chairman

"I do." A gunshot rings throughout the office. "No one can stop me now. Not even you, Shinji Ikari. The ADAM Program will kill you if I don't." The pilot of Evangelion four stands in the office of NERV filled with corpses.

**0000**

EMERGENCY

"Status report!"

"Unidentified aircraft in our airspace!"

"We are trying to identify the craft now."

"There's twenty three craft and twenty are carrying Evangelions MP Units!"

"Get Shinji and Asuka here now! All hands go to level one battle stations!"

**0000**

"Damn, I was really enjoying my Sunday off too." As she said this she thought about going to see Shinji this morning and thought he must have been enjoying it too.

"Fuck, I just got here and I'm already going to fight!" Both pilots entered their Evas and were ready to launch in no time.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked a concerned Jessica.

"_Shit. Just what I need_. No, someone get her off the bridge. Sorry Lieutenant only authorized personnel here." Misato thought that she would just get in the way, and security escorted her outside of Terminal Dogma.

"Evangelion, Launch!"

Like a shot the two Evas were launched outside and into Tokyo 3. All was quiet. Just then a beeping came on Shinji's com.

"Well this brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yes." Shinji lightly replied.

She sensed he was possibly still angry with her and she started to talk again. "Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"Shh, I don't care about that now. Just be quiet."

As he said this a loud roaring of jets passed by, then the shadows of 20 Evas were visible in the sun.

"They're here." Shinji stated calmly.

"Mein Gott, there's so many! I could barely take 11 let alone…1,5,13…20!!" Asuka seemed a little scared but eager to prove her skill and not be outclassed by Shinji. This time she would win.

"Asuka, are you in position? I am going to try and snipe as many before they reach the ground."

"Yea! Just start firing!"

"Roger." Shinji grabbed the positron sniper rifle and steadied it, taking careful aim. Six shots went off and six hits. He must have had one lucky shot because one core must have exploded killing a few units around it. The Mass Production units were made sloppily compared to the earlier Evas. Only 12 remained now.

The 12 Units landed on the ground and Eva 01 dropped his rifle as he used all the ammo.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Replied a bloodthirsty Asuka.

"Now!"

Progressive Javelins came from her direction and landed in nearly every Eva. This gave Shinji plenty of time to run up to them with his progressive sword and slice, crack or break the cores of all the opposing Evas. All of them were nearly destroyed.

"This is too easy."

"What are you talking about? We are just good at killing and they didn't stand a chance? We have home turf and my new Eva was able to do most of the work!"

It seemed Asuka was still as cocky as ever when she got a few shots in the battle, even though she sounded like she didn't really believe her own words just then.

Just then, Shinji looked up and noticed the other three jets had been building up energy to launch a powerful beam of some kind right on Tokyo 3.

"The Evas were a diversion! Asuka get out of there now!

Shinji was able to get to Asuka's position quickly, and got directly under the jets' intended blast point right when they were firing.

"Shinji don't!" Misato yelled, but it was too late the beam was coming down and all Shinji could do was try and stop it.

"SHIIIITTTT!!" Cried Asuka.

"_I'm not gonna let us get killed! I won't let us die out here!" _

He expanded his AT field as big as he could. The beam made impact and exploded. Asuka looked out and saw a giant resonating orange color around Eva 01. It looked like a bubble of some kind, that kept the blast isolated contained in the AT field itself. Then the field started to condense into a sphere. Eva 01 took this sphere and threw it up in the air towards the Jets and they exploded. It was a magnificent explosion and nearly encompassed the entire visible sky.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked to see if he was conscious or not.

"Whew, looks like that was close. Good thing I'm here to cover your ass." He responded after a few seconds.

"Heh, yea." She tried to play off the fact she actually needed his help.

At that very moment, a beep went off in Shinji's entry plug.

WARNING

It signaled a single lance of Longinus type weapon headed directly at Asuka. Almost without instinct he pushed her Eva out of the way and took the lance to the chest. LCL spurted out of the points of penetration. Asuka started shooting at the Eva MP unit that threw the lance but it took flight and got away. She turned to see Shinji's Eva on its knees powered down.

"Shinji!"

No Answer. "Shinji!!"

**0000**

**END CHAPTER THREE **

**0000**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Scene One:**

Shinji woke up in the hospital bed. This was one of many times he had opened his eyes not fully aware of what happened during a battle to see white. The white sheets and white room seemed a bit outlandish to him. Even now in his older age. He sat up to see Jessica wrapped in a blanket and curled up in a chair next to him.

Except this wasn't Jessica, because this person had long red hair.

"Asuka? What is she doing here?" He thought to himself. Then jumped a little bit when he saw her move and open her eyes. The blanket slipped off and he noticed that she had her plug suit on.

"S-Shinji? Are you awake?" By the time she wiped her eyes and finished yawning, Shinji had returned back under his covers with his eyes closed.

She looked at the time, it was late, then noticed she still had her plug suit on and decided to leave as she needed a shower. She opened the door, and Shinji could feel her presence still in the room. The door closed and he heard footsteps approach his bed.

"_Heels." _He thought. Then the footsteps stopped.

"Shinji."

He knew this voice. He felt a hand caress his cheek and opened his eyes to see Jessica on the side of his bed. She gave him a soft look.

"My goodness Shinji, what happened to you?" Almost whispering.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me." He said feeling overwhelmed by the sense of security and peace when he was around her.

"When you're feeling better I'll take you home."

"Ok."

She started to turn, then asked "Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"What happened out there?"

He had saved Asuka, he risked his life to save her yet he hated her. Did he really hate her? Why did he do that? He quickly thought of something that would satisfy her curiosity and make her feel fine.

"We won."

**0000**

Asuka went back to her apartment and looked for a beer in the fridge. The cool can against her thin fingers felt good in the summer air. She went into the living room and sat on the couch where she looked at a turned off television.

"Asuka? Did you go to Shinji's today before that battle?" Asked Hikari as she peered around the corner.

All Asuka thought about was that Blondie in Shinji's room and then the hospital. She had a feeling he was pretending to be asleep so that he wouldn't have to talk to her.

"He said he _forgave me, _but I think he's sleeping with that blonde girl... and just doesn't really care about me at all anymore..."

"You sound jealous, Asuka."

"Me? Jealous?! Hah! I doubt that. He can have all the fun he wants with his American doll." She started to get angry, but hid it under her laughs.

"Well for your information, they are just friends and I can guarantee that. So when are you _really_ going to tell Shinji you are sorry?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said as she cracked open her beer and took a swig.

"Just looking at you, you seem like you've always had a thing for him, and I think you'd like to do more than just apologize you know?" Hikari was trying to pry Asuka open into getting something out of her, her friend knew that this red head had feelings for someone she couldn't have.

"Me? With that baka?! I think not."

"But you've got to admit, he does look really good. Especially in that uniform…" Hikari was setting her up so that Asuka would slip.

"Well…yea. Maybe, but that changes nothing!" She said as she put her mouth to the can hiding those last words coming out of her mouth.

At this instant, Hikari plopped onto the couch next to the red headed beauty with starry eyes.

"You can't hide it Asuka…I know what you're thinking." She said with a wide grin on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it at all. I want nothing to do with the baka!" She became angry and stood up, "I'm going out for a bit."

"God! Sorry Asuka! You keep anyone from spreading gossip about you, but you're so easy to tease." She said as she giggled, followed by a semi-aggravated slam of the door.

**0000**

**Scene Two:**

She made her way to the park where it was so late no one was around. She took out her purse and portable mirror. She took a seat on the bench and snorted a neat line of fresh cocaine she made on the mirror. The act made her nostrils sting for a moment as it always did. Followed by the typical light headedness and small giggle. She placed everything back messily in her purse, and started to walk again.

She was no longer smiling or giggling, only moping around with her eyes half open. She looked ahead of her and saw a man, and very attractive…from what she could tell. She got close enough to him to where she could see his face and started squinting so she could see better.

"Asuka? What are you doing here?" It just so happened that Shinji was out for a walk in this park as it connected several different apartment complexes.

"Hmm? Oh Shinji! How are you doing?" She said while sniffling and trying to keep her eyes open.

"Are you…ok?" He was starting to become suspicious.

"Of course I am, whaa!" She tripped over herself as she took a step towards Shinji. Good thing he was there to catch her. Unfortunately though, his hands landed in the most awkward of spots and cupped her large breasts. He immediately blushed and steadied Asuka to her feet.

"_They're bigger than Jessica's…" _He thought, then blushed again.

"Asuka…are you... high?! Misato would kill you if she found out!"

Her face was hidden from his eyes as she stared at the ground. A sobbing sound became heard and she looked up at Shinji with eyes filled with tears.

"Shinji…I'm so so sorry!" She planted her face into his chest and began to cry. From what he could remember of Asuka's character, this was not like her at all. He sat her down and put his arms around her as they both sat there on the bench. It was here where she started blabbing about things so fast his mind couldn't keep up.

All he did was start to stroke her soft red hair and feel her body against his. Her breath was warm and he could feel her tears coming through his collared shirt onto his chest. After a while she calmed down.

"Asuka I told you it's okay, you don't need to worry about anything. I know its been rough on you and everything will be fine." This is all he could say to her; reassuring her that everything was going to be ok again and again and again. Finally she started to come to her senses.

"Let me take you home." He had nearly carried her all the way back to her door and put her on her own two feet so she could open the door. She was still sniffling a lot, either from the drugs or from all the crying. This was really the first time he had seen her like this, and almost felt bad for her.

"Shinji?" Her big blue eyes now gazing into his.

"Yes?" He replied almost carefree.

"Thank you." She then kissed him on the cheek, which was again not like Asuka at all to do such a gesture.

"Good night." She said as she closed the door. She leaned with her back on the door, her high virtually gone. Hikari came out of her room and ran to Asuka.

"Where were yo- What happened?"

"I…couldn't tell him." She said defeated.

"It's ok Asuka, you will know when." She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

**0000**

Shinji walked back the same way he came. He kept thinking about that look Asuka gave him, followed by that kiss on the cheek. 'She could have still been high' he thought as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Shinji? Is that you?" Jessica came out of her room, in her gray gym clothes.

"Yes, sorry to worry you I went out for a walk." He plopped on the couch and let his head rest all the way back.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Shinji asked as he noticed Jessica staring at him.

She paused for a moment, then said "No." as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ok then." He got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

**0000**

"It seems that Evanglion one is able to manipulate its AT Field better than we expected."

"Yes, this could prove as a potential problem in the future."

"Ikari may have been able to stop a few units, but will not be able to stop a massive force."

"Proper steps should be taken into account. What is the status of Evangelion unit four?"

"We are approximately 2 percent ahead of schedule on that. It seems the pilot is incredibly willing to cooperate and has already gone through with phase one of our operation."

"Excellent. Start preparing our units across the globe."

**0000**

"What do you mean Eva unit 04 was stolen?!" Misato screamed at the Commander.

"It seems that SEELE had an inside man in the American base. He was also the pilot of the Unit as well."

"You know who it was?!"

"I had a feeling that man was nothing but trouble from day one." Calmly stated Fuyutsuki.

"It appears from the security cameras that Mr. Aida disposed of all the chairmen in charge of the operations in NERV in the States."

"You mean Shinji's friend? Kensuke Aida?! How?" Misato couldn't believe that one of Shinji's friends had betrayed NERV and was working for SEELE.

"His whereabouts are unknown, but we will make them known. He has unit 04, equipped with an S2 engine, he is considered very dangerous."

"Consider him an enormous threat to us, and must be dealt with accordingly."

"Understood."

"Major."

"Yes?"

"Make sure when the time comes, do not hesitate to activate it."

She paused as she knew perfectly what the Commander was referring to. "Understood, sir."

**0000**

**Scene Three:**

Asuka lay in her bed, fully awake with her middle finger on her lips. It was already morning, she looked out the window as she dwelled on yesterday's events.

"Do I really...? Rather, does he really care about me?" She remembered when Shinji had saved her in the past and just yesterday he took a massive blow to save her. That time in the lava against the seventh angel, he jumped in after her to keep her from falling.

She was determined. She was going to tell him today. Having decided that, she jumped in the shower and got dressed in a hurry. She put on her boots, her red t-shirt that fit her perfectly, and a short khaki skirt that she never got to wear before.

"You fought the angels, and even killed people…you can do this." Having said that, she marched out the door.

**0000**

Jessica couldn't sleep. All she was able to think of was Shinji. She sat up in her bed and heard him in the other room beginning to move around.

"8:00" It seemed that he was always awake by this time and already making his first cup of tea. She rose to her feet, and started to walk along the smooth, soft Japanese floors until she came to the kitchen area where she saw Shinji at the counter.

The tea was warm and had a revitalizing scent that always seemed to make Shinji feel tranquil. Whether the tea was to calm his nerves or just to help him wake up, it always worked. He quickly finished his tea and went to the sink to put his cup away and noticed Jessica standing at the small entrance.

"Oh, good morning." He said with a soft expression and small smile.

She was hoping to see Shinji's smile that she has seldom seen, and always lifted her spirits. "Good morning, Shinji." She did not know what to do, it was almost like her body was about to take control.

"Jessica? Is everything ok? Maybe you should go back to bed and get some rest." He said as he lifted a small bag of garbage and headed for the door to dispose of it.

She reacted to this statement without thought. This time she went in, and grabbed Shinji from behind just as he was about to leave the apartment.

"Shinji…I want you." He was shocked. All he could do was stand there with his hand on the door about to open it, frozen. For a moment he thought his ears deceived him as he turned around to the woman whom grabbed him.

Little did he notice that he had actually pried the door open slightly.

"Listen, we've gone over this before-" His words fell silent as her lips locked with his. She began to lead him away from the door and further into the hallway towards the kitchen.

**0000**

The fiery, determined red head finally made her way back to Shinji's door. Just as she was about to give a hard knock, she stopped. She could hear movement in the small apartment due to the slightly open door. It was almost unnoticeable, but the door knob was about a centimeter from fully closing. She quietly made her way into the apartment, not saying anything but the sight the lay before her left her dumbfounded and distraught.

The door was cracked but she saw everything. She saw the blonde with her body pressed up against Shinji's with them both sharing a fiery kiss. Asuka tried to not make a sound, instead she just stood there in complete shock.

**0000**

The door to Shinji's apartment was closed this time. Asuka made sure of that. She also made sure not to make a sound and ruin anything for him. She ran down the stairwell, then about halfway down, she stopped and leaned against the wall.

"I was…so stupid!" Her long red hair covered her eyes so no one could see her tears. They hit the ground with a soft plop, and she felt like she could cry forever. She eventually made it out of the building and went back to her room, still crying.

**0000**

"Shinji? What's wrong? Don't you want me?" Shinji just looked at her, after their kiss was broken.

"I guess, that I just don't love you…" He said without trying to seem heartless.

"I see." She looked away, "Is it someone else?"

His heart almost skipped a beat upon hearing this. "I don't know. I wish I knew the right thing to do."

It was silent.

"I should go."

Shinji pulled the trousers that Jessica was attempting to take off back up and buckled his jeans. He tried not to look back at the woman he left behind in the hallway as he walked out of the quiet apartment.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**0000**

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**Scene One: **

EMERGENCY

The glaring red alarms all flashed through Terminal Dogma as everyone was at their computers clicking away.

"Status Report!" The purple haired Major demanded as she usually did when an emergency was stated.

"We have detected a large energy field outside the Geofront! Determining the pattern now."

"It's not blue… it's, an Eva!"

**0000**

"Launching a preemptive strike against NERV with only one unit?"

"It seemed all but necessary at this point. The pilot had to commit to the plan at one point or another or his cover would be blown."

"It seems that everything is in order."

"Yes, Eva unit 04 is now in the Tokyo-3 airspace and should be at the drop point any minute now."

"What do we expect this Mr. Aida to do?"

"Merely bring about certain…changes."

"I see. This situation will be monitored and cross referenced with our projected scenario."

**0000**

"What do you mean an enemy Evangelion?!"

"Listen Shinji, it's Eva unit 04 from the US. Apparently the pilot had been working on this the whole time to hijack the Eva and come here."

"Well who's the pilot?"

She remembered what happened the last time she didn't tell him the identity of the pilot.

"Shinji, its Kensuke."

"Kensuke?! W-what? How?!"

"I don't know, but I do know that he is coming here so prepare to launch."

"Asuka did you catch all that?"

She was in a daze and Misato's voice didn't really register until an uncomfortable cough came from Shinji's entry plug over the com.

"Oh, uh, Of course! What's the plan?" She responded.

"We are placing the two of you in different locations around Tokyo-3 because we don't know where he could land yet."

"Understood."

"Evangelion, launch!"

**0000**

"Why do you think the American Eva is coming here?" Said a rather unnerved Fuyutsuki.

"SEELE must have found out about the ADAM program. This will be interesting."

"Well that system has not been thoroughly tested yet, and Shinji has not even heard of it yet."

"The operation will commence as planned. We will use it if necessary."

**0000**

"Are you in position Asuka?" Said Shinji nervously.

"Yes." There was something definitely wrong with Asuka, all she could think about was that American girl on top of Shinji.

"Asuka, are you feeling alright?" Shinji's mind was still thinking about Jessica, but more concerned about Asuka at the moment.

"Yes." Another dull response. "Get ready, here he comes."

The jet flew right over Asuka's position and with such speed that it nearly knocked her Eva over. As it got lower to the ground it went straight for Shinji.

"It's coming right for you Shinji!"

Without a moments hesitation the Eva grabbed the wings of the jet and let its hands seep into the metal. It was here that he noticed there was no Eva attached, and that it must have been jettisoned already.

He looked up after letting the craft crash to his feet.

"Asuka look out!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!! Get him the hell off of me!"

Eva 04 had been free falling and landed right on top of unit 02 at full speed. With a series of punches unit 02 was nearly crippled. The fists almost piercing the exterior armor like a child hitting a plastic plate.

Unit 01 ran to help her, but he was too far away and by the time he got to unit 02 all he saw was carnage. It was almost like slow motion.

The Eva was ripping off the armor and punching the back of unit 02 until it ripped through skin and exposed the spinal cord.

"Sever her connections now!!"

"IT HURTS!!!" Asuka screamed, as she gripped her back with one hand and her head with the other.

Eva unit 04 was starting to pull at the head of the red Evangelion. An unpleasant stretching sound, followed by a gut wrenching crack came from the neck. It roared in excitement and pleasure.

"Evangelion unit two is completely silent!"

"_Damn! It took out Asuka without even a fight! This is bad…" _Thought the Major.

**0000**

**Scene Two: **

"Kensuke! I know you can hear me! Why are you doing this?! Answer me!"

A sickening laugh came from the other end of the com.

Shinji peered to his side screen where he saw the damaged Eva unit two and thought if Asuka was alright.

"Well, it has been a while Shinji…looks like you've changed."

"Kensuke! I thought we were friends!!"

"NO!! No Shinji! Friends don't do what you did! You…you killed her!!"

He charged at Shinji and initiated a powerful shoulder tackle, knocking Eva 01 over. Shinji quickly recovered by planting his hands and feet in the ground, and let out a fearsome punch with its left arm.

"What?!"

Shinji's simple punch had hit an invisible target. Eva 04 was moving so fast that Shinji couldn't make contact.

A hard hit to the back of the brain case sent him flying through a ruined building. As Shinji went through it, he saw a rifle that Asuka had not got a chance to use and grabbed it.

He rolled and shot a volley directly at his target.

Again, to no avail. The silver Evangelion showed up right in front of Shinji.

"What's wrong Shinji!? Why aren't you fighting?!!"

Kensuke crushed the rifle that was in Shinji's hands, and then grabbed Eva unit one's face and started to try and crush it.

"Kensuke! Stop this!! I haven't killed anyone!!"

"Shut up!! Just shut up!! You killed REI!!! The only person I ever loved!!" He said as the pressure started to build in Shinji's head. The case started to crack and he had no reinforcements to aid him, at this rate his head would explode.

"I didn't kill her!! She chose not to come back-"

"LIES!!! I will kill you! SHINJI IKARI!!" He screamed as his grip tightened on the Eva's face. His smirk sinister with pleasure in the torture he was giving his old friend, his pupils as small as beads as he was caught up in the moment.

**0000**

"Major." Gendo all but glared at Misato through the glasses and folded hands.

"Understood." She sadly punched in a few keys and notified Hyuuga of the process.

"Yes, ma'am. Running system now."

ADAM PROGRAM initiated

**0000**

All went quiet in the Eva, then a bussing sound went off in the entry plug. Similar to when the dummy plug was being activated.

"What's…What's going on?! Misato?! What the hell is going on?!" The screams turned into static as the com was somehow shut off.

"Shinji!?"

"_What the HELL is this!? This isn't the Dummy plug…!" _

Kensuke let his grip go as he saw the Eva's armor begin to resonate.

"What? What magic is this?" He said as he took a few steps back.

ADAM PROGRAM FUNTIONAL

A giant white light blinded all the screens and everything in the area.

**0000**

The program is a system created by NERV, its goal is to turn the user into a medium where a second installment or attempt rather at Third impact could be made. Its development starts where a third strand of DNA is added to the initial double helix of the Eva. Upon command, it can connect itself to the core of the Evangelion, and the host then becomes the Evangelion itself, with over a 100 synch ratio. The desire for this system is that it ultimately creates a god, capable of limitless possibilities, and able to harness inexplicable power and generate infinite amounts of energy.

**0000**

"So, is this the power of Adam?"

Eva 01 stood up, a completely different Eva. Black and white. A visor covered the front of the face, and it covered the eyes. The shoulder boards were no longer there, and if anything, the Eva itself seemed very plain, but there was such a presence about it.

"Ok, show me what you can DO!"

Unit 04 charged at the Eva full speed and ripped right into the chest. Blood seeped out onto the arm as it made its way farther into the spine where the entry plug was located. The Eva arched backward and went limp slightly.

"Shinji!! Where are you!!"

He ripped the entry plug right out and split it open.

"W-W-What? This isn't possible!"

He gazed at the empty entry plug with utter disbelief. Then noticed the Eva arch its back upright again, placing its arm with long nails on unit 04's shoulder. The Eva put its face right in front of Kensuke's. He saw Shinji's eyes through the visor.

"AHH!!!"

The Eva had planted its long sharp fingers into the shoulders and with one swift motion, the arms came right off. LCL rushed out of the open wounds and Kensuke backed up and then fell to his knees in shock.

"Ikari…Shinji…I will…I will KILL YOU!!"

He charged again at Shinji, and the Eva put its arm up and spread its fingers, creating a hissing sound.

Unit 04 stopped dead in its tracks. The body was completely motionless, then began to lift off the ground. It was as if Shinji was using his AT field to lift and restrain the Eva.

"Let…me…go…you bast-" He let out a guttural sound followed by a painful crunch in the chest of the Eva.

The body began to shake violently, then it stopped suddenly. Then from what Misato could tell, it looked like Shinji made the heart explode within the Eva and the entire chest area had imploded, killing the pilot.

Shinji released his hold, letting the sack of blood and guts fall to the ground where it made a squishy plop.

He made his way over to the sack of guts and started stomping on it again and again. He let out a loud roar and then placed his hand in the steaming pile of gore. With ease he ripped out the spinal cord and used it as a weapon to crush the opposing EVA's head.

Asuka was watching the whole thing. Everyone on the bridge was silent and in disbelief as to the power of the ADAM program. Everyone but a grinning Gendo, who looked at the blood soaked Eva with envy.

**0000**

**Scene Three: **

EVA unit one stood over the battleground. The hole in its chest regenerating at an enormous speed. It started to rain, cleansing the blood soaked Evangelion. The eye through the visor trailed to see a ripped up EVA unit two.

"Get a medical team out there now!" Screamed Misato down to members on the lower bridge.

As Shinji lay his eyes on Unit two, he fell to his knees and screamed, the light from the eyes of the EVA dissipated, as the armor began to make slurping sounds and clicking noises. The EVA had returned to its normal purple armor state, then fell completely backwards as Shinji finally stopped screaming in pain.

The medical team arrived to retrieve Asuka, who was conscious, but stuck in her entry plug.

"Where is Shinji?! Is he still inside!" She tried to flee from the Medical team, but they restrained her from moving towards Eva one.

"Let me go! GAHH!"

**0000**

The last thing Shinji could remember was his face being crushed by his friend. He stood up in his bed to find himself in a decontamination room. With just a bed, and a huge one sided observation window.

"How long do we intend on keeping him in there?" Said a concerned Misato.

"Just until we can make sure that he isn't responding at a harmful radioactive level. He came into direct neural contact with the core of the EVA and we don't know how that may have affected his brain, or even if there was any radiation present at the time he changed." Explained Fuyutsuki.

"So I can assume that the ADAM program was a success?"

"Well, it appears that the Commander is happy, so I assume all is well."

Misato looked at Shinji starting to pace around the room and then sit back on his bed.

"Shit, I wonder how long I have to stay in here."

**0000**

Later that night, Asuka got a call from Ritsuko saying that Shinji was able to take visitors now. She rushed her way over to see him where he was transferred to a normal hospital room.

**0000**

Jessica had not shown up for her duties or reported to her station yet. All she thought about was why she wasn't good enough for him. He could have had her, he did have her, but he didn't go through with it. Then she started to cry and buried her face into the white pillow on the bed.

"He doesn't love me…why?" Despair soon turned into anger for her.

**0000**

As Shinji was walking down the hall with a medical assistant he groggily made his way around the corner to see Asuka looking right at him.

"Asuka?" A sharp pain hit him in his inner thigh and he stumbled, but Asuka caught him with the nurses running over.

"Its ok I'm fine." He said confidently as he stood up again.

The two made their way into his room and he laid on the white bed while Asuka sat at the chair in the corner next to him.

"Shinji, how are you feeling?" She asked, staring at the floor.

"I feel fine." He said as he fell back onto the bed, with the nurse hooking him back up with his IV.

"You should be fine Mr. Ikari, with luck you'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

"Thank you nurse."

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Ikari?"

"No, thank you."

"Shinji…thank you, for saving me out there." It took a lot for Asuka to say that.

"It was no problem." He looked over at her so that their eyes met each other's gaze.

"But you know you don't have to stay here with me this whole time, you can go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, we'll meet up later." He looked back up at the ceiling, but could see her start to get up and come to the side of Shinji's bed.

"Can I, see you later tomorrow night?"

He looked back at her inquisitively, realizing she would probably just like some male company. "Sure, I'll give you a call when I get out of the hospital."

"Ok, good, you better not forget." She said trying to be cheerful.

Just before Asuka left the room, a strange blonde ran from the doorway and bumped into Maya along the way. As the short haired brunette was about to open the door to Shinji's room, Asuka popped out with a smile.

"Hey, Miss Ibuki." Said Asuka as she didn't really expect Maya to respond flicked her hair off to the side and walked past her not noticing the "How are yo…" Maya's response went dead as the red head pay no attention and obviously didn't hear it.

_Oh well…_ "How are you feeling Shinji?" She came into the room with a smile, bearing some noodles in her hands.

"I feel great, just a little tired is all." He had a wide smile that made Maya's heart drop for a second. "Is that for me?" Eyeing the bowl of noodles she had in her hands.

"Oh! Yea I brought you a little something. Misato was busy with Ritsuko, and wanted to make you something, but I told her it would be best if I just fixed something…the hospital food may be bad but Misato's is worse." She giggled.

"Thanks very much, Miss Ibuki." Shinji and Maya for the most part were good friends and she had helped Shinji through much during his return to Tokyo-3. She was also the one who sent and received all word from NERV branches regarding his welfare.

A silence started to fall in the room. "Miss Ibuki, can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Sure." Startled by Shinji's desire to ask her something like a 'personal' question.

"I am in a difficult situation right now, and I need some advice…about relationships."

"Well umm I can tell you right now that I can help you as best I can, but my experience is what you would call 'limited'."

"Oh?" He let out indicating that he was indeed surprised.

"Yea, does that strike you as odd?"

"To be honest yes because you are very beautiful, and I had just assumed that you would know about…uhmm…stuff."

"Well, like I said I'll help as best I can. What did you want to ask though?" _He thinks I'm beautiful?!_

"It's my subordinate Lt. Carper and…Asuka"

"Oh. I see." She tried to sound interested, while she did want to help her friend, she couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous.

"Lt. Carper is a good girl, she told me she loves me. I said to her I did not feel the same, but I have feelings for someone else."

"Asuka."

"At least, I think so. I am not sure right now but a long time ago I loved her, its just that I don't believe that she could ever return those feelings for me."

"She would have to be crazy to turn you down, Shinji. I actually have to go but if you need me to talk some more just call me ok?" While she really did have to go, she actually did not want to hear what he had to say and reveal his love for another woman, especially Asuka. She took out a piece of paper and wrote her cell number on it with black ink.

"Thanks, Miss Ibuki."

"Anytime Shinji, I'll see you around!" She turned the corner outside of the entrance and thought about things for a moment…_Shinji and Asuka would make a great couple_…she thought.

**0000**

When Asuka returned back to her room, she was greeted by her roommate Hikari.

"So how did it go? How is Shinji holding up?"

"He is doing really well now, there doesn't seem to be any permanent damage." Then a slight smile crossed her face, "he is even feeling well enough to see me tomorrow night…"

"Really?! Well is it a date?" She had a small grin starting to grow on her face.

"No I don't think its anything like that, I just wanted to talk to him is all. Besides…" She started to frown.

"What's wrong Asuka?"

"I saw him with that American girl, and she seemed to be enjoying herself."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry you had to see that! But it's weird because he doesn't even like her that way."

"What??"

"Well, I heard her talking to Misato in the wardroom, and she was saying that he wouldn't make love to her or look at her that way. Misato said that maybe it was just because he isn't ready. But I don't think that is the case."

"When did you hear this? What do you mean?"

"Geez, you are more dense than Suzahara." She giggled. "I'm not saying that he feels the same, its just that I know for a fact that he doesn't like this American Lieutenant. I think if you would tell him how you feel then you could find out for sure!"

"I have to admit, its not like me to feel jealous of anything, and how could I have feelings for Shinji…I mean, he's the same baka Shinji, just, just...I don't know."

"Asuka its okay."

"I'll be back."

Hikari ran over to her and grabbed her purse before she could go to the bathroom. "No! You are going to sit here with me and have a drink and talk like normal people do!"

"Hikari! Give that back!"

"No Asuka! I won't let you, would Shinji want you doing this?"

Asuka stopped dead in her tracks, she looked up at her best friend with discontent. Hikari walked over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Come on now…lets just sit down right now." She sat on the sofa first, then gave a welcoming pat on the cushion next to her inviting her to sit. Asuka sat there and Hikari took her head and placed it on her lap and began to stroke her long red hair.

"Its okay, just relax." Within an hour or so they fell asleep there on the couch.

**0000**

**END CHAPTER FIVE **

**0000**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Scene One: This one is a little less serious, and isn't as boring haha. . **

The next afternoon came quickly. Shinji was ready to step out of the hospital when a familiar face came up to him.

"So are you ready to go?" Hikari and Touji had come to pick him up.

"Yea, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Misato was busy, and we were nearby so we decided to come get you and see how you were doing!" Touji being as cheerful as ever.

"Ha, well thank you both very much."

With that, the party of three took off in the car, and Hikari decided to break the silence with some conversation.

"So I hear you and Asuka are getting together tonight?" Touji seeming surprised to hear this news, looked back at his counterpart in the back seat with confusion.

"I thought that they hated each other?" He carefully whispered to his woman. "No, just…ugh I'll tell you later." She hissed.

"Well, I figure she would enjoy the company so I thought why not." He said nonchalantly staring out the side window.

"There is this new place in town, you should take her there. It's a bistro with lots of good food, and a pretty nice bar to hang out at."

"Ok, well its not like it is a date or anything." He firmly stated.

"It might not be a date or anything, but still, take her out to a good time, she needs to get out of the apartment."

Touji took this as a hint and started to make his way up to Hikari's thigh with a slight grin on his face.

"Not while I'm driving DOOFUS!" He snapped his hand back before it could be ripped off, but the wink she gave him afterwards hinted that he was going to be a happy camper tonight.

**0000**

Shinji went back to his apartment to find no one there.

"I suppose Jessica is out." With that being said, he walked his way over to the bathroom and went to take a shower.

In a book, it says that the bath is the best place to relax and think. Shinji always found a bath comforting, so he decided he would take a relaxing bath.

"Normally I would be thinking about what went wrong on the last mission, or what happened to the EVA. What is wrong with me?"

As the tub began to fill up with hot water, he fell into an even heavier trance.

"All I can think about, is Asuka. When I came back I wasn't even that upset about what she did to me years ago. It was a freak accident, granted, it could have been avoided. But since I've come back here, it feels like she wants to be around me more. Or it could be that she just feels really bad about what happened back then. There's no way that she would fall for me. If she couldn't back then, she couldn't now."

He sank beneath the water, leaving his mouth and chin submerged with a contemplative expression on his face.

"Maybe I can find out what is going on with her tonight. Maybe _I _should even apologize for being such an ass." His face starting to express anxiety at this point. "Why are girls so…complicated?"

**0000**

"…W-What…?" Asked a groggy red head.

"I said lets get moving! We have to pick you out something to wear!" Exclaimed Hikari shouting at Asuka as she lay practically dead on the sofa with an empty Ben and Jerry's ice cream pint accompanied by several Yebisu beer cans lying on the table.

"For what?"

Touji could only look at this sight and think to himself, "Man, this is really pathetic. I thought it was only this bad in chick flicks…"

"We have to get you ready for your date tonight! Also, you are going someplace nice so sober up!"

"W-What time is it? Its like 2 o'clock, lemme sleep some more…come back later…" Hikari thought to herself that Asuka was becoming more and more like Misato…she had a really shitty guardian. Without further argument, Hikari dragged her off the couch onto the floor demanding her to get ready to go out.

Touji stood there, bored. Thinking to himself when he was gonna get some. Which at this point, seemed like an eternity because she was, of all things, going shopping.

**0000**

It wasn't until he got out of the bath did he realize that the Bistro was a really nice place. He went through his bare closet to find something to wear, but only saw uniforms.

"Oh well, it can't hurt to wear it. Besides, it's the nicest looking one I have."

Shinji pulled out a sharp NERV Service Dress uniform. Then he looked at his watch and realized it was still only about 3 'clock, so he still had time to make reservations and such before the evening rush.

**0000**

"Ok well what about this one?" Hikari pulled out another really fruity looking dress that even Touji hated.

"EW! No!"

"Awww, why not??"

"Ok, it has five different colors in it, and even TOUJI doesn't like it!"

Hikari was becoming hopeless at these things, and Asuka was starting to show doubt in her friend's ability to pick out a good dress. Just when she thought she spoke too soon, Hikari pulled out a potential winner.

"Try this one on, its conservative, but I think it would look great on your body as opposed to mine. Here."

A few minutes later, Hikari and Touji waited for her to come out of the fitting rooms. He had his finger up his nose and by the time Asuka stepped out, it nearly went up into his brain.

"Wow! You look great!"

"You think? I mean, I like it." She said as she started looking at herself in the mirrors.

The black dress allowed her to wear her bra comfortably underneath and it hugged every curve her luscious body had to offer. Her large breasts were not completely covered, but just enough to tease whoever dared to look. It ran about knee length and was also very elegant but didn't look too flashy either.

"Judging from Touji's face…I would say it's a keeper!"

Just then, he felt a smack from Hikari with a vein popping out of her temple.

**0000**

**Scene Two:**

Shinji approached the door to Asuka's apartment and without even knocking Hikari answered the door.

"Oh my…Shinji you look really good!"

He examined himself quickly looking over his arms and such, then looked up with a slight smile.

"You think so?"

"Yes, you look VERY handsome! Here come on in!"

"Hey where is Touji?"

"He left because he is picking up a movie and dinner for us, and we are gonna just go back to his place tonight."

"Ahhh, I see."

"Well here I a-" Asuka stopped when she saw some man walking around her place in a uniform. He turned around and shared the same expression Asuka had. They both stared at each other…amazed. It was like they were shooting bullets at each other, and poor Hikari was in the crossfire.

"Well, Asuka, you look…phenomenal…"

"As do you Shinji…" She began to blush.

"Are you ready to go?" He out of nervousness pointed for the doorway with two fingers.

"Just a sec, lemme get my purs- never mind, I'm ready!" Hikari was pretty delighted to see Asuka was making an attempt to recover. Its good to say that tonight Shinji might be her drug.

"OK well you two have fun and be safe! I'm leaving now too so Asuka I'll lock the door!"

"Kay bye!"

The door shut and she sighed, "Geez I thought that they would never leave…" A banging came from the closet and Touji burst out.

"So can we do it here first, then at my place?" He said with a delightful smile on his face as he put on finger on her lips and the other on her ass.

"Wellllll, if you want to…lets go take a shower." Grabbing his crotch, which always got him aroused.

"OK!"

There were never any problems, Touji did it wherever she wanted. Although he sometimes prefers the bed, but Hikari had a thing for weird places.

**0000**

"I hope you like it here, Hikari said it was good, so it must be!" He said while guiding Asuka by the waist inside.

"I'm sure I will!" She noticed that there was a boardwalk with a small park area across the street. With a nod Shinji led her in and they took their table in the booth.

"So what would you like to start, sir?"

"I'll have the house wine please with some sake, what would you like Asuka?"

"I'll have the same please."

"Of course."

The waiter returned with a bottle of French wine that was finely aged and poured their glasses, and put the sake dishes right next to the wine.

"Drinks are, of course, on the house, sir."

"Why thank you!"

"That was really nice of them! Exclaimed Asuka, "I guess being in the military has its perks!"

"I suppose it does."

"By the way Shinji, the uniform looks really good on you, I can't believe how much you have changed!"

"I like the new look, its…an improvement. But you! You look very gorgeous Asuka!"

She blushed at his complement, and it wouldn't be the last time she did in that evening. The couple had gotten their meals and enjoyed every morsel of it. Asuka had the fillet mignon, and Shinji had gotten the strip steak. After the main course, the two decided to chat for a while…

"Well I finished my schooling in the states, where my English finally got better, and then I started working full time after I got my officer's commission. Other than that I haven't been up to too much since, what about you?"

"Well nothing much has really changed, I got a job working under Ritsuko with Hikari."

When the two were finished talking it was close to 11 o' clock and they decided it was time to leave. As the two left the Bistro, Asuka saw the park area again…

"Hey Shinji…?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…would you like to take a walk with me? I'd like to try and walk off some of the food I just ate." She said with a playful tone.

"Sure."

They headed onto the path past the main road and into the park. Shinji looked to his side to notice that Asuka had her head up, but her eyes were facing to the side and down at the ground. She then mustered up the courage to say something.

"Shinji?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Yea."

"Can I ask you something, personal?"

"Go ahead." He was feeling Asuka's nervousness just from looking at her.

"Do you, have feelings for someone?"

He stopped, and she stopped, facing him and looked into his eyes. Her right arm was across her waist and holding her left elbow, signaling to Shinji that she was very nervous and had something on her mind.

"I don't know what to say. Is this about Jessica, my friend from the States?" He was curious because it was not like Asuka to talk about this kind of thing.

After a long pause, she finally mustered up the courage to keep going, "Its just that I know you are close to her and I was just wondering is all. If you do have feelings for her than that's fine too."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, we are not like tha-"

"Then how come you were kissing her?"

"Asuka…when did you, how did…I turned her down... I told her I didn't love her." Shinji was amazed at how heated the conversation was getting so quickly, and was quickly realizing what it was about. However, it started to rain. Before either of them reacted, they still stood there, just staring at one another. Shinji took a step towards Asuka.

"Why are you crying?"

She wasn't responding.

"You can tell me." He took another step towards her and she lunged herself at his chest and started sobbing.

"You have no idea…" She said between sniffles and sobs.

"Just say what's on your mind…tell me Asuka…what's wrong?" She lifted her face up to meet his.

_JUST TELL HIM DAMNIT!! WHY CAN'T I?! _"Shinji, I missed you so much and there is something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"I know you are sorry don't worry about what happened in the pas-" He was cut off by her fingers caressing his cheek and her soft fingers moving up to his wet hair.

"Shinji…I love you…"

He was shocked, but deep within his mind it was what he wanted to hear, and what he needed to hear the most.

"Asuka…" Was all he could manage, but he could see in her eyes, those big blue eyes, that they yearned for something. Her lips craved to be connected with his. His eyes trailed from her eyes to her luscious lips and back to her eyes again, but never seemed to lose her gaze. She started to bury herself closer to him; her grip on his arms became tight. His right arm clutched her waist, and his left arm matched the gesture she had with her hand on his face.

He stroked her wet red hair…it was pouring now. Her body was trembling, as if it were melting in his arms, and with one more motion, Shinji moved his left hand from her forehead to her chin, where he slowly brought her lips, filled with expectation and passion, to where it brushed his. His hand now moved to the back of her neck where the kiss deepened as both intensified the kiss by opening their mouths and slowly beginning to explore the cavernous regions of each others' mouth with their tongues. Asuka's body felt like mush in Shinji's arms and she couldn't help but let out moans of pleasure and desire. Desire for more…she broke the kiss to come up for air and looked deep into his eyes once again. Shinji now had both hands around her hips and she said to him,

"Do you want to come over to my place? Hikari isn't there…" Had it not been for the rain, you could've noticed that her face was as red as her hair.

"Yes, but lets get out of the rain before we catch a cold."

The two headed for the car and were on their way back to Asuka's apartment. The whole way, she had her hand intertwined with his.

**0000**

**Scene Three: WARNING! LEMON!!!**

When Asuka finally got the door open, she led Shinji by the hand straight to her bedroom. Right in the doorway was where she continued her kiss with him. Still as passionate and fierce as it was before.

"We need to get these wet clothes off." Asuka said with a slight smile on her face.

_OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING? AM I REALLY READY FOR THIS?_

Much to her surprise, Shinji hesitated…

"Asuka, are you sure you want to do this?" He said with a concerned tone.

"I want to show you how much I love you…I will do anything." She continued to kiss him, but started unbuttoning his Jacket, which proved to be an easy task, and then his white shirt she removed with ease. She then began gliding her fingers across his thick but soft chest and stomach while Shinji made his way on the back zipper on her dress.

"No." Asuka pushed Shinji away for a moment. "Let me do it." She whispered sensually in his ear. She then told him to sit on the bed. He did as he was told. Then Asuka began unzipping the back of her dress, slowly took it off and slid it down to her ankles where she easily stepped out of it. Exposing her sexy, luscious body, and leaving only her black bra and pink thong underwear. This alone was enough to get Shinji aroused. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap, where he began to feel her entire body. Surges of pleasure ran down her spine as she began to quiver and tremble at his very touch. He groped her left breast and slowly pulled down both pads of her soft bra exposing her large soft breasts, her nipples hard with excitement. He gave attention to the left one first, putting his mouth on it and swiveling his tongue around the nipple. She yelped and moaned.

"Yeaaa, oooo, just like that…" She was in paradise.

He made his way with his right hand towards her wet crotch. Being careful not to leave her amazing breasts untreated. Her hands started to dig into his chest and back as her hands moved all over his body, reacting to the slightest touch of his finger. He started to rub her already soaked vagina through her lacy panties. With much hesitation, he carefully pulled the lace to the side and started playing with her bare center of pleasure. She moaned heavily as he began to touch it and play with it. When he finally put a finger in, he realized how tight she was as he could feel the warm regions of her inner walls nearly crushing his finger. His friend also wanted to be where his finger was, and made that very clear, but it would seem he would have to wait his turn.

"Shinji…this is, my first time…" She said with a hopeful and blushed expression on her face, hopeful that he would never leave her.

"Asuka, its mine too…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could someone so good and aware of what he was doing be a virgin? She didn't care too much because they were going to be each other's first.

"Be gentle…" She said before he put another finger inside of her wet opening. Between him licking and sucking on her nipple, groping her breasts and playing with her inside, she was about to burst. A few seconds later, she came so heavily that she nearly bit Shinji's bottom lip off and started shaking. She let out a loud moan and then recomposed herself to see that Shinji had stopped what he was doing. Just then, he decided he wanted to try something. He picked her up, and placed her on her back on the bed. He gave her little kisses going down her stomach and her thighs. Then removed her lace underwear exposing all that was beauty. He licked her and she arched her back at the mere one lick, he became accustom to the taste quickly, and began to go down on her. While still grabbing her breasts, he found her clitoris and when he placed his tongue on it he had a favorable reaction. She then put her hands on his head, grabbing his hair, and heaving and sweating very hard now. Telling him not to stop, she succumb to another orgasm and Shinji's mouth was filled with her juice and so much came that it wound up on his cheeks and chin too. Wiping it off with his forearm, he savored the taste by licking it all off and then proceeded to lick her clean. Sending her into further turmoil as her body had just had two consecutive orgasms.

"Oh my God, you are…amazing…now, its my turn." With that, she took both her hands and unclasped her bra giving him exclusive and unrestricted view of her large breasts. She hopped off of the bed, still a little queasy from her recent heaving orgasms, and got on her knees. She started to undo his belt and take off his pants. She figured he went down on her, so she would at least try it. Hikari had said that guys love it when you give them head.

"Asuka…you don't have to do that if you don't want t-" She put her finger on his lips hushing him.

"I'm doing it because I want to…besides, you got me off, so it is only fair I return the favor." Shinji wasn't going to argue.

She removed his pants and underwear in one swift movement thanks to Shinji's cooperation. She examined his fully erect member and the sight of it made her very nervous. _How the HELL am I supposed to fit THIS inside me!? _She started with a kiss on the tip of his throbbing hard on. She could feel running sensations throughout his body as she then began to take him into her mouth little by little. She placed her hands on the root of his cock and took him into her mouth completely this time and he let out a loud moan and started breathing heavily. His muscle spasms increased each time she put it in and out of her mouth. He could feel her soft, moist tongue pressing against the tip of his head and her mouth felt so good that he was going to come any second. When he felt his tip reach the back of her throat he placed his hand on the back of her head and jolted forward. Her eyes opened in surprise and she started swallowing all she could, he could feel the muscles in her throat swallowing every bit of his essence. Without thinking about it, he held her head down on his cock while releasing everything he had. Her taste buds had acclimatized to the taste of his seed and she began to enjoy taking him in her mouth. When she let it out, not one drop remained, but she could feel his erection slowly dissipating. She wanted him inside her so badly, so she kept sucking his member.

"A-Asuka what are yo- UGH" His words stopped as the pleasure returned. She started stroking his member and put her breasts on top of it to get him hard again. Her hard nipples against his skin got him aroused in no time. She climbed on top of him when he was full again.

"I want you to make love to me." She said sincerely as they exchanged another passionate kiss.

He flipped her on her back and was now on top of her. His fingers lay intertwined with hers up near her head as they shared a long kiss. He steadied himself over her and positioned himself so that his tip was right near her wet region.

"I don't have any protection though."

"Its okay, I've been taking the pill for a while." She urged him on.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, just be gentle."

"Asuka …"

"I love you Shinji…" Her eyes closed in anticipation of what was to come. She was offering her heart and soul to this man. This man that she had come to love and desire more than anyone on the planet. He proceeded by holding her hands down above her head with one hand, and used the other to steady his member in. The tip became moist at first, then after about half an inch was in, he could feel her tighten up. It closed in on his member so tight that he thought he was going to come again right then.

"Asuka…y-you're so tight…" He said as the two bodies were becoming one. Asuka started to tremble ferociously and once he finally hit a wall he pushed his way through slowly which caused her to yelp in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, his eyes skimming for signs to stop.

"Yea, just wait a minute…" He could feel her vagina tighten and retract many times as it was getting used to this new intrusion. She then gave Shinji the signal to move again as her hips began to sway back and forth, causing her mattress to squeak. He then began to thrust in and out working up a sweat. Both bodies were not only wet to begin with, but now sweat was dripping off Shinji onto Asuka's chest. The body heat radiated all around the room as the pace was raised and Shinji began to thrust faster and harder. He could feel her legs begin to pull him in. She adjusted herself so that lying on her elbows allowed her to arch her back and meet Shinji's movements halfway. With each push, they both felt themselves on the verge of another orgasm. Asuka, taking the initiative, put her hands on Shinji's shoulders and began to ride him, lifting herself up onto his lap. Shinji put one hand on her wonderfully soft but firm ass to hold her close, and the other to grab her breast. They kissed passionately and sweat came from every orifice on their bodies.

"Oh my God! Asuka I'm going to come!"

"Come inside of me! Please!" She was literally begging for him to shoot his load deep inside of her. He pressed her close to his body, her breasts piercing into his chest, her chin meeting his forehead, she leaned down to meet his kiss as they both climaxed. She felt his sticky load filling her inside and she got off on it. As the kiss broke, and she collapsed on him, they both fell back on the bed.

"Shinji, that…was amazing!" She looked at him as he slowly pulled out his flaccid member.

"You were amazing…I… love you Asuka."

"I love you too Shinji." She put her head up by his shoulder and there they fell asleep, without a worry in the world.

**0000**

**END CHAPTER SIX**

**0000**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Scene One: **

Asuka rolled over groggily in her bed. She tried to wrap her arm around Shinji subconsciously thinking he was there. He was gone. She woke up instantly and began to look around. It was here she noticed Shinji on the balcony of her building patio looking out into Tokyo-3. The sun wouldn't rise for another couple of hours at the very least.

She made her way from the bed draping the purple blanket around herself to the balcony and hugged Shinji from behind.

"Hey."

"Hey." For some reason, Asuka expected Shinji to turn around and give an explanation why he made love to her was wrong, or to say he was sorry like he usually would. No, this was a different Shinji and she knew he would never leave her.

A soft vibration noise was coming from the bedroom where Shinji's pants lay on the floor. It was his phone going off.

He almost instinctively made his way over to it and answered the phone.

"Miss Ibuki, is that you? Calm down, what's happening? Are you sure? I'll be there as soon as I can. Have everything ready for me. Thanks."

"What was that about?"

"We have to go. Someone is coming to attack us."

"Why? Why do we have to go now!?" She was obviously upset because someone was ruining her special night with the love of her life.

"We have to. We have to because there is no one else who can fight."

**0000**

Jessica knew full well Shinji did not love her, or would ever. She waited for him all night long and he never came back. Many things were running through her mind right now. One thing was for certain though as she gazed upon what lay on her bed. Her NERV uniform, shoes, and a 9mm pistol.

She knew what she had to do.

**0000**

"Ok, Misato what is happening right now?" Shinji exclaimed as he burst into the briefing room with Asuka.

"We are not sure how many units are coming, but we believe its another invasion attempt of this facility by SEELE."

"SEELE?! Aren't they dead already?"

"No Asuka, I don't know what kind of power they have or what they think they have. But I can tell you this much, it is highly probable they have Evangelion units in the dozens at the very least. We on the other hand only have you two."

"Are you saying that we don't stand a chance?" Shinji asked this question knowing full well he would be outnumbered, outflanked and outmanned, but he did know the power that his Eva had.

"Not necessarily…" She stood there at a loss for words.

"Then why is everyone trying to leave?" Asuka said as she could remember how she saw many NERV employees trying to flee the base and Tokyo-3.

"The commander issued a statement saying that no one who doesn't want to be here does not have to be. We are facing something we haven't encountered yet. Take a look."

A screen popped up behind Misato showing Tokyo-3 in the center in its position in Japan. It was green, then there were small red triangles pointed at this green circle from nearly every part of the globe.

"W-What are those red triangles?? Don't tell me they are enemies?!" Asuka blurted out.

"Unfortunately, yes they are. Right now they seem to be enclosing on our position and fast. We want to try and minimize the damage by taking the fight elsewhere. We had the outskirts of Tokyo-2 in mind. The area is mostly ruins and as long as the fight doesn't protrude into the city populace then there shouldn't be any casualties." Misato stated calmly.

"I see, but what about reinforcements, or N2 mines?"

"There will be armaments already there, last case scenario is the UN decides to drop all 992 remaining N2 mines on that spot to completely neutralize the threat."

"But won't that destroy us as well?!"

"The UN would rather see us go then the rest of the world it seems. So are you up to the task? I won't make you do anything." Misato always had a reserve during these briefs. "If this works out I'll take you guys out for a steak dinner!" She tried to relieve some of the stress in the room by rewarding them the same as when they fought in a similar situation.

"Misato."

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Lets go do this then. I am not going to die out there." Shinji stood up and looked at Asuka and held out his hand to her.

"Lets go, Asuka."

"Baka."

**0000**

Both the pilots got suited up for battle and made their way to the cage to board their Evas. Just before the two pilots reached the point where the bridge separated to lead to their respective Evas, Asuka stopped.

"Asuka? What's wrong?"

Without a word she ran over to him and their lips connected. It was only a couple of seconds but it seemed like eternity. She wanted to stay this way forever, that was until someone started screaming at them.

"Shinji!"

Low and behold it was Jessica who screamed out his name and it snapped Shinji and Asuka from the trance they were in. Still embracing one another Shinji made light of the situation.

"Did you come to see us off?" He said with a wide smile. It was this same smile that would make her melt, but now in this scenario it only made her angry.

"I came to ask you something, were you with her last night?" She said completely stoic, as if mimicking Rei.

"I was-"

"He was with me." Asuka cut him off, snapping at Jessica. She was not stupid, she knew exactly what Asuka was implying when she said she was with him last night.

"I see." She still remaining cool she dug in her pocket to pull out the 9mm pistol she had.

"Well if I can't have you, then no one else can!" Those last words spoken with tears in her eyes, she pointed the gun at Asuka.

_Bang_. So simple a sound that changes everything. Shinji's entire world was about to collapse. One second he saw a gun, the other tried to move in front of Asuka to take the bullet he expected to be fired, but that didn't happen. They landed on the floor, without a scratch. Jessica hadn't missed, but she hadn't fired either.

"Good thing I followed her." Misato knew that something was off with her from the second she saw her. She was the one to plant a bullet in the back of Jessica.

Jessica lay slumped on her back with blood coming from her stomach with her eyes closed. Asuka approached the corpse with absolutely zero caution.

"Hey, Shinji? When someone dies don't their eyes stay ope-"

_Bang. _ The second one. This was the one that would indeed change Shinji's life forever. This time he saw it happen.

"AHHH!!!" Asuka let out a loud scream as a bullet ran right through the left side of her stomach. Another shot went off and it hit her in the shoulder. Fortunately though Misato was able to get a shot off and put a round right in Jessica's head. She wouldn't be getting back up again.

Shinji didn't know what to think. So many things were happening at once. Jessica was dead. NERV was going to be attacked. Asuka was bleeding to death.

"Oh my God…is this really happening?" He whispered as he picked up Asuka's very limp body into his hands.

"S-Shinji… you have to go, don't worry about me…" She tried to urge him to take off without her.

"I, I can't leave you like this. I WON'T!" He was becoming angry because he could not do anything to help her, but at the same time knew that everyone would die if he did not leave soon.

"Shinji, I can take care of her, you need to go, please…" Misato said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Asuka…I really do love you." He said as he started to cry for the first time in years.

"Baka…I know…I, love you, too." She said in between hissing due to the pain.

Just as she was urging him to leave the medical team arrived and was starting to work on her. The two exchanged one last kiss before she was whisked away by the med team.

"Shinji, you need to go now." Misato said as she grabbed his face with both hands, trying to get him to look at her, but his eyes stay fixed on Asuka being carried away. When she was out of sight, he looked at Jessica's body, then finally Misato's eyes. Her face had a sense of urgency and worry on it.

"Please."

He took her hands in his and said, "Look after her."

"I will now go."

He took off like a shot and boarded his Eva with zero hesitation after that. All systems were nominal and he was now on a carrier jet headed for the designated LZ.

**Scene Two:**

It was quiet. There truly was nothing here. Shinji looked around and saw nothing.

"Misato are you sure they are coming here? What makes you think that they will just fly over me and go straight to Tokyo-3?"

His answer came.

WARNING

Carrier jets swarmed from nearly every direction. He couldn't see them at first but could zoom in on a few in the distance, but he could see them all now.

"Good God! Major we have to get him out of there now! The numbers we predicted don't match anywhere near this amount!" Maya screamed.

"There is nothing we can do now. Maintain present status." Gendo ordered coolly.

"Sir, are you absolutely sure about that?" _What does he have up his sleeve? Does he have that much confidence in that monster?! _ Misato was about to throw a fit, the numbers on the screen couldn't be real. It had estimated the Evas in the dozens, while the screen was showing in the hundreds.

"Shinji? Shinji can you hear me? There are-"

"327 Enemies. Confirmed." She was surprised to hear this reaction from Shinji.

"Shinji? You cant handle this! What if you die out there?!" Maya yelled.

"I wont die out here." The beeping on his sensors became louder and the Eva let out a long, loud roar. "Do you know that tale about the 300 Spartans Misato?"

"Yes I do."

"Well right now those odds sound pretty good to me."

**0000**

The battle started. So much was going on. Blood was everywhere. Shinji was becoming tired.

_I don't need that damn power from before I can win! I'll win then come back to Asuka!_

The battle at this point could be best characterized as a madman running around swinging a sword at whatever moved. Cutting it to bits and shooting whatever possible target was available.

"He is doing well for now, but there are just too many of them!"

"AHHH!!!" Shinji screamed with yet another kill under his belt. He stopped for a moment, he was out of breath and on the verge of breaking down. He still kept going on. With another charge he went in head first into the enemy which at this point had completely surrounded him and formed a ring. Every so often one of two units would jump in at once and fight, but he was trapped. He knew it. He was not going to get out alive. But he still fought.

**0000**

"I need that clamp over here!"

"She is losing too much blood!"

"We wont lose her!"

"NURSE!"

"We need to get these bullets out!"

"Apply more pressure!"

_Shinji…are you still fighting? I wish I could be out there fighting with you. _

"We are losing her!"

_Shinji, because of you I won't ever be alone anymore._

"Vital signs fading, blood pressure fading fast!!"

_I will love you more than you will ever know. Thank you, for everything._

"She's falling into cardiac arrest."

_This is the end? I kind of saw it a little different, but I will miss you so much…_

"Doctor…she's gone."

_Shinji…_

Her white, cold hand fell off the side of the bed as her vitals went completely stagnant. Asuka Langley Sohryu. Murdered at the age of 21.

**0000**

"This is turning out better than expected."

"Yes, Eva unit one is the only available defense for NERV."

"This will be Ikari's day of reckoning."

"Even with an activated ADAM core of Eva one, the numbers are gruesomely in our favor."

"I look forward to the end of this battle. Once it is over NERV will be dealt with accordingly."

**0000**

"Shinji…" Misato crying over the com.

"Not now Misato! Argh!!" Another Eva beaten to a pulp.

"Shinji, I think you need to hear this." Still sobbing.

The enemy Evas began to dogpile on top of Shinji. Struggling to get free he was starting to fall under the weight of all of them. Biting and snapping at him like an oversized trapped rat caught by many street cats.

He looked over to his side com and saw Misato transfer him to Asuka's hospital room. Time stopped for Shinji. Nothing else mattered.

"Im sorry Shinji…they, they couldn't save her." She said in between sobs.

**Scene Three:**

Most of the people on the bridge were shocked by the news. That is everyone except Fuyutsuki and Gendo, who did not show their emotions. Maya had her hands covering her face. _My God, Shinji is going to die…and he has to hear this…_

"No…this isn't happening." He was dumbstruck.

"The Eva cant take much more pressure."

"No…"

"No! NOOO!!!!!" The Eva roared and a blinding white light came from the center of the dogpile.

Shinji was out of control this time. Somehow though he was able to trigger the ADAM program himself. He wanted to destroy everything. All the Evas. All the people. Everything.

Crackling noises came from beneath the buried Evas. Shattering and guttural sounds followed. The air became thick, then started to swirl. Shinji's AT Field had become so strong that it was visible to the naked eye. Orange hexagonal shapes were everywhere and the Evas that were on top of Shinji started to dematerialize. Like the very particles that made them up were being broken down. The Eva slowly rose.

"Eva unit one overheating!"

"He is standing…"

"Shinji! SHINJI! Are you there!?"

"Kill. Everything."

"My God he isn't overheating…look!" Misato just watched as the next events that unfolded were a mystery to her and had no idea how it happened.

"Phase space Energy materializing!"

Eva one had its hand out and began to form an orange ball of light. With a release of his fingers it went flying into several Eva units and stopped causing them to be sucked in the ball when it suddenly exploded.

"Power…feels good." Shinji was not absorbed by the Eva this time. His eyes were blood shot red and his face contorted and twisted. Veins pulsed and were exposed showing the rapid increase in blood pressure all over his body. His teeth grinding and starting to bleed.

Eva one disappeared and reappeared in a cluster of Evas ahead of him. He swung around in a complete 360 degree circle. He cut all of them just like he had used his AT Field to cut down the 14th Angel.

The battle took a turn for the worse. It was bad having all those enemy units attacking, but it was worse having an out of control monster that couldn't be stopped. The way Eva one made its way through the enemy Evas made it look like he was dancing. With each movement he was slicing or blowing up something. Each movement was precise and without waste.

"There are so many. I want to end this now." His muscles spasms were out of control and he could feel the Evas every move.

He was still surrounded by the enemy, but this time he would end it in one blow.

The Evas arm rose and the air became thick again.

**0000**

"High Energy surge from the core!!"

"At this rate he will overheat and explode!"

"That isn't what is happening." Ritsuko finally began to explain. "He is using the potential energy and life force of every living thing and condensing it into his AT Field. Once he has sufficient energy he can release it at will from any part of the Eva."

**0000**

The Evas hand was collecting energy again and condensing it into a sphere. It grew bigger and drew all the Evas in closer.

**0000**

"Energy readings have reached immeasurable levels!"

"No way!"

**0000**

"Now…DIE!!!!!" Shinji threw the sphere right below him and caused a huge explosion. The earth shook with the impact, and NERV HQ was shaking from the shockwave as if it were dropped right above them. Everything went black.

**0000**

"Are the monitors back online yet?"

"We'll have visual confirmation again in 7 seconds." Confirmed Hyuga.

What they saw mirrored exactly what happened years ago with the US Branch. Everything was gone. All but a high energy reading from the center.

"All enemies…destroyed?" Maya said it, but couldn't believe the words she was saying to her commander.

"Is the Eva?"

"The pilot's condition is unknown…wait, I have a life reading, he's alive!" A sigh of relief running in unison all throughout the command bridge.

"Send a team out there to recover the Eva right now!" _Shinji…what have you done?_

**0000**

"It seems that the Eva is more powerful than we thought"

"Perhaps."

"We don't have anything left in our arsenal that can compete with that."

"It seems that we will have to find an alternative means to accomplish our goal."

"At least the committee will have its financial support. After all there are those who still desire instrumentality."

"Indeed."

**0000**

"Shinji? Can you read me?" Misato said frantically trying to reach him over the com.

"Misato. No more. Please." His eyes were starting to bleed, his nose, mouth and ears also pumped out gulps of blood.

"Shinji! Good God! How far is that team?!" Everything was slowly fading in and out as Shinji knew that Misato could see his pathetic state. _Am I going to die? For the first time in my life I feel, happy. I don't want to die, I want to live…_

Everything went black for Shinji Ikari. He knew not what lay before him on this road. Whether he would live or die, but one thing is certain, that the world is a very cruel place indeed.

**END **

**(SOON TO COME…SIDE STORY…"DON'T WANNA MISS A THING"…WHICH WILL HAVE ALL SORTS OF SURPRISES)**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
